WELCOME TO JAMES BISHOFF HIGH SCHOOL
by ISHIPDESTIELSPN
Summary: Since No One Made A Story About Randy Orton/Edge In High School I Decided To Make One There Will Be A Lot Of Chapters I Upload Quickly. Also Christian/Jeff Hardy Pairing To. Randy Orton And Jeff Are Bestfriends. And Adam (Edge) And Jay Reso (Christian) Are Bestfriends! I'm planning on doing a lot if fluff and sex scenes. I WILL BE USING THERE REAL NAMES. Not Wrestling Names.


Welcome To James Bishoff High School.  
WWEPairings (Randy Orton/Adam Copland (Edge) ) (Christian/Jeff Hardy) I'm Using There Real Names  
M/M

Randy Orton's POV.

My alarm clock went off at 5:30AM. My first day of 10th grade at James Bishoff High School. I got out of my bed and headed to the shower, once I was in the shower I thought about how I just want this day to be over with and hope to God nothing wrong happens on my first day. I thought to myself I have to text Jeff. I hurried up and showered and came out with a towel around my waist going to my closet to find something to wear, I decided to wear a black v neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black vans. I took out my phone and texted Jeff by the way Jeff has been my best friend sense 1st grade.

Randy Orton: Jeff are you up? You better be up !

I waited ten minutes it was already 6:15 I started to get worried he wouldn't get up the bus would be here soon. My phone vibrated It said from Jeff.

Jeff Hardy: I'm up I'm up, I was in the shower sorry but what's up?

Randy Orton: Dude! This is our first freaking year of 10th grade I'm worried what if some bullshit happen ?

Jeff Hardy: It won't you know why? :)

Randy Orton: why..?

Jeff Hardy: because...YOU HAVE ME AS A BESTFRIEND! :D

Randy Orton: ...

Jeff Hardy: Oh come on lol. But I'll see you at school man the bus is here.

Randy Orton: ok wait for me when you get off the bus

Jeff Hardy: fineeeeeeeee mommmmmm.

I closed my phone and got my backpack, I went downstairs and told my dad bye and went to the bus that was waiting for me and got on.

Adam Copeland's POV

I was having the most greatest dream then heard a bang on my door. I woke up in a instant I realized it was my dad he told me to get up and get ready for school. Shit I mumbled I forgot about school I'm finally in 12th grade at this so called James Bishoff high school. I got a text from my long time best friend Jay. But everyone calls him Christian i have no idea why.

Jay Reso: DUDE YOU UP? I'm about to come over

Adam Copeland: Yeah I'm up and why? Did you know it's 5:00 am?

Jay Reso: yeah yeah yeah I know what time it is but no one is at my house so I'll be there in 10 mins.

Adam Copeland: whatever hurry up.

Jay Reso: make breakfast.

Adam Copeland: don't tell me what to do you ass.

Jay Reso: please I'm hungry and I love you SO MUCH

Adam Copeland: ...shut up I have cereal you can eat that.

Jay Reso: Adam

Adam Copeland: what?

Jay Reso: open your door.

I go to the door and open it and Jay rushes in with his backpack and a bag of clothes. I rolled my eyes and told Jay I'm going to take a shower, he nodded and I left. After a 30 minute shower I went to my closet to pick something out to wear. I decided to wear my striped black and white short sleeved shirt, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, and my black and white converse. I went to the mirror and I looked great. I looked up and my hair was just right, just the right type of curls. I thought to myself it was a good idea to keep my long hair. I went downstairs to a staring Jay who smirked. What ? Oh nothing pretty boy Jay said. Shut up jay but i couldn't hide my grin. I noticed jay was wearing a white and red plaid shirt over a whit v neck, jet black skinny jeans, and all black converse. I looked up and saw that his hair was kind of curled. It was long like mine. It was my turn to smirk , Yeah I'm the pretty boy sureeeeee. Jay smirk disappeared and said what does that mean? I said oh nothing Goldie Locks. Jay then slapped my chest. Ow Jay. Okay let's go dude the bus is here, we both got our backpacks and headed to the bus.

Randy Orton's POV.

I arrived at school and just like I asked I saw Jeff waiting impatiently. I walked up and said hey. FINALLY said Jeff its been like hours! Uhhh Jeff it's been ten minutes I said. Oh Jeff said well come on let's go get our schedules, I nodded and we went. Me and Jeff got our schedules and we had first class together it was Spanish I was relieved. But we had It with 11th and 12th graders, so I was really curious to see how it's going to be. I was walking with Jeff but still looking down at my schedule then I bumped into someone I stopped and looked up and it was a guy..with long blonde hair. I said sorry man and kept walking, I looked back to see that he was looking at me to. Jeff said lets go to breakfast we got 25 minutes left. I nodded and we went. I couldn't get that guy out of head.

Adam Copeland POV

Me and Jay got to the school and got our schedules. Then just started to roam in the hallways until the first bell, it was about 20-25 minutes left. I bumped into this guy and he was a little bit taller then me with icy blue eyes. I didn't know what to say so I just stared. He said sorry man and kept walking I looked back but he was staring back at me. He looks interesting I thought, maybe I'll have him in my first class. I told Jay lets go to my locker and he followed. I got there and put my backpack in my locker, some girls walked by and winked and gave me and Jay hugs. We were called "Popular" I don't really see us as these people see us. But I don't care me and Jay don't really talk to people we just draw attention and they talk to us. Jay said lets get to class, I looked on my schedule and we had Spanish together with 10th and 11th graders. We got there and it was kind of empty we got into our seats, Jay sat in a desk behind me and we just waited there until the bell rung.

Randy Orton's POV.

After me and Jeff left breakfast we headed to our Spanish class, it was will pretty early to go but we decided it couldn't hurt. We got there and I saw that same guy I bumped in to earlier my stomach felt uneasy, he stared at me and Jay as we came in, I saw it was another dude by him he had long blonde hair to. Jeff must of noticed my uneasiness and nudged me and I said what? Find a seat dumbass. Shut the hell up Jeff I nudged him back and found a seat and Jeff sat right next to me. I looked over at that guy I just couldn't get him out of my head I had to know his name.

Adam Copeland's POV

Me and Jay were talking then we heard someone come in. It was that same guy I bumped into in the hallway, I could not stop staring at him. His icy blue eyes met with my big green eyes. He looked uneasy maybe because I was giving him an intense stare ? But sooner or later he and that guy with him found some desk and sat together. The bell rung and all the other classmates started pouring in not that many so that's good I guess, everyone gave me and Jay hugs and sat down in a desk. I snuck glances at that guy and it seem like he was doing the same. Jay smacked the back of my head and said hey you've been staring at that dude for a long time do you got a crush on him? I turned red and said no why would I? I don't even know his name and shrugged. Jay smirked and said I'll get his name, Jay being Jay he does things without thinking. Jay thought to himself I can't get up and talk to him so I'll just pass a note I guess. Jay got out a piece of paper and wrote on it

Hey my friend over here I think he has a interest in you he wants to know your name.

He thought that was good enough and folded the paper up and asked a girl next to him named Layla could she pass the note. She nodded and passed it. I watched as Jay did his magic, I was shocked that he did that but I guess he is helping me right?

Randy Orton's POV

The big green eyed boy kept sneaking glances at me I looked back and smiled but then turned my attention back to looking out of space, Jeff then passed me a note. I looked at him and he shrugged I opened the note and it said

Hey my friend over here I think he has a interest in you he wants to know your name.

I looked at it for a moment and looked to see the two long hair blondes looking at me I then wrote

Uh my name is Randy what's his? And oh really ?

I folded the note back and passed it to Jeff who passes It to Layla who passes it to Jay. I Sat there and wondered is that guy older then me? How old is he? Is he shy? All these thoughts . I felt someone pinch me. I looked over and Jeff was staring I said what? He said soooo what did the note say, I said uhm that guy I bumped into earlier wanted to know my name and I kind of wrote it on the paper. Jeff said oooo someone has a big gay crush and my eyes went wide. NO I DO NOT JEFF SHUT UP! My cheeks flushed. Jeff then said fine whatever you say but that guy he is with is cute. I shook my head and said well get with him asshat. Jeff looked at the blonde at the other side of the room and winked. The blonde blushes and looked away and tried to busy himself.

Adam Copeland's POV

Jay passed me the note and I opened it I was curious but had butterflies in my stomach. I read it and I thought to myself so Randy huh? I then wrote on the paper

Oh sorry for my ass of a friend. My name is Adam and uhhh...yeah you do look interesting if that makes sense?  
Also I saw your friend wink at my best friend does he like him just wondering...?

I passed the note back to Jay with a evil grin. Jay looked at me confused but passed the note to Layla and she gave it to Randy's friend then Randy's friend handed it to him. I waited patiently I looked at the clock only ten minutes left I hope we talk more. I got excited but I wouldn't tell Jay that ever.

Randy Orton's POV

I got the note back and I was excited. I looked at the clock we only has 10 minutes left. I opened it and read it I smiled a bit and looked at Adam and he smiled back and turned away the hair fell in his eyes and he brushed it back with his fingers. I thought that was really cute but I wouldn't ever tell him that.

Nice name , and yeah it makes perfect sense lol of course I'm interesting. Also yeah i guess he does, he said he was cute by the way his name is Jeff. Umm I don't know if this is forward but I'll like to talk to you more so text me ? ###-###-#### :)

Adam Copeland's POV.

I got the note back and read it. Well I guess me and Jay both have crushes. He gave me his number my heart raced fast for a quick second. I looked at Randy and he was already looking at me I nodded for reassuring. He smiled back and then the bell rung. Me and Jay left, Jay didn't have any other classes with me so we split up. I went to all my other classes just thinking about randy and how on the first day I got his number well I must be lucky. The day went by fast and I was finally getting on the bus with Jay and going home. I was going to text randy when I got home.

Randy Orton's POV.

Adam looked up and nodded at me. I think he's going to text me my heart fluttered at that, I smiled at him for reassuring. The bell rung and me and Jeff left. Me and Jeff had basically all the same classes except one , so we went our separate ways. All the classes went by fast all I could think about was Adam, the bell rung for last class. I met up with Jeff and we got on the bus. I was excited because I knew Adam was going to text me. Maybe I do have a "Big Gay Crush"

Adam Copeland's POV

I got home with Jay we didn't have any homework on the first day as usual so we went to my room to talk about randy and the still unknown best friend of Randy's that Jay likes. So Jay that guy Jeff you got the hots for him? Jay blushes and said OK just a little but I couldn't date him anyway. I looked at him with shock. Dude you can totally get that! Really you think so? Jay asked. Yes dude, oh yeah I got to text randy. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

Randy Orton's POV

I got home with Jeff and we went to the living room to chill for a bit, there was no homework I was relieved. I looked at Jeff and asked so you like Randy's best friend? Jeff nodded yeah you think he would date me? Yeah why not man, he would have to be stupid not to. Jeff smiled at me, then my phone vibrated. I got a text from a unknown number. I read it and smiled it said

Adam Copeland: hey it's Adam :)

Jeff he texted me Jeff smiled and said well reply back! I nodded.

Randy Orton: hey Adam :)

Adam Copeland: wyd?

Randy Orton: with Jeff were kind of just relaxing on the couch.

Adam Copeland:oh same here me and Jay.

Randy Orton: I take it that jay is your best friend ?

Adam Copeland: yeah! and he's got a big fat crush on Jeff.

I looked up at Jeff and told him that his crush name is Jay and he has a big fat crush on you. Jeff blushed and fidgeted with his fingers. I replied back.

Randy Orton: oh well Jeff has a crush on him he doesn't know if he can't actually get a shot with him.

Adam Copeland: oh Jay is in the same position. He doesn't think he has a chance. Give him Jay's number.  
###-###-####.

Randy: okay I will hold on a minute.

Adam: okay:)

I looked up at Jeff and asked for his phone. He said why I said give it,Jeff gave me his phone and I put Jay's number in there. Jeff asked what did you do? I put Jay's number in your phone he said text him. Jeff squeaked ! Really ? Thanks he gave me a hug and texted Jay. I texted Adam again.

Randy: hey he is about to text Jay.

Adam: okay good! :) back to you now. What are you 10th 11th 12th?

Randy: 10th

Adam: oh that's cool I guess what's your favorite color?

Randy: what is this? 21 questions. My favorite color is black yours?

Adam: no I just wanted to know simple things about you. My favorite color is white. What's your favorite song?

Randy: your going to think its stupid. . .

Adam: no I'm not tell me. My favorite song is A Thousand Miles.

Randy: oh...my favorite is This Woman's Work By Kate Bush.

Adam: awww that's really cute.

Randy: oh ha ha ha -_-

Adam: lol it is but me and Jay are going to get some food ttyl ;)

Randy: okay ttyl :)

I looked up at Jeff who seemed to stop texting Jay to. We both had smiles on our face. Then Jeff got a text from his mom and he had to go and I said bye text me later about Jay. I went up to my room and took a nap with one person on my mind. Adam.

Adam Copeland's POV.

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket c'mon Jay. Jay smiled and put his phone away. We walked to a local diner and walked in and sat in a booth. A nice lady came up to me and Jay and asked what we wanted. She gave a seductive smile to Jay. I smiled when I saw jay face a look of confusion. I told her i would like a salad with lemonade and my friend will have the same. Jay nodded. Jay you looked pretty confused at her haha. Well because she gave me a seductive smile yuck I'm strictly Jeff yum. I shook my head and I smiled, when I get home I'm texting randy! I miss talking to him already. Jay smiled well I hope he becomes your boyfriend. I'm sure Jeff will be my boyfriend he's so sweet to me and he wants me to sit by him tomorrow so sit by Adam. I hesitated uhh ok sure. Me and Jay got done eating and I paid for the bill. It was about 7pm it was raining really hard and we hurried and got to my house. Jay asked could he spend a night sense his parents won't be back for 3 days. I nodded sure. I went to my room and jay followed and we sat on my bed. Jay was looking at the rain fall while I sent a text to randy and waited while randy texted back. Thunder started to strike and the power went out. Thank God for cellphones.

Randy Orton's POV.

I woke up to a text message and I noticed the power was out, and it was storming. I sighed and checked my phone it was from Adam. I smiled.

Adam: we're back :)

Randy: hey:) I just woke up. Sorry if I took to long to reply.

Adam: that's okay. It's kind if lonely over here. Well jay is spending a night other then that he's just staring at the rain pour down and texting Jeff.

Randy: aww you want wittle o'l me to keep you company ?

Adam: uhhh would you please..?

I took a moment to reply. I smiled at how cute adam was being.

Randy: yeah sure;).

Adam: thanks(: and uhm In going to sit by you tomorrow in Spanish because Jay is sitting by Jeff if that's alright?

I looked at the messaged and got excited. But I wanted to play it off cool.

Randy: yeah sure, wouldn't hurt right.

Adam: right :) guess what I'm listening to?

Randy: a Thousands Miles?

Adam: yes lol.

Randy: cute.

Adam: you think I'm cute?

Randy: uhh...no...yes..

Adam:HA yeah you think I'm cute. Your cute to randy. xoxo.

I then got another text message from Jeff.

Jeff: Jay is so sweet to me.

Randy: what is he saying?

Jeff: how he can't wait to sit by me and look in to my beautiful eyes.

Randy:corny

Jeff: well it's fucking working.

Randy: well go back to texting him I'm texting Adam.

Jeff: I'll text you in the morning.

Randy: ok.

I then finally texted Adam back.

Randy: thanks I hope I'm cute haha.

Adam:well you hoped right ;).

Randy: Hey I'll text you in the morning. Okay? Xoxo

Adam: okay :) xoxo.

I smiled as I sat my phone on my dresser. And went back to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING..

Adam Copeland's POV.

I woke up as a loud crackle hit the house. I groaned it was still storming. It was only 4am. I looked over to jay who was still sleeping peacefully. I shook him and he mumbled what. I said get up. Jay sat up,it's only 4am Adam what the hell. I know sorry but the storm woke me up I'm sorry. Adam don't tell me your scared of a wittle bitty storm Jay joked. I punched him in the arm. Ow Adam. I'm not scared its just now I won't be able to go back to sleep now. Jay nodded neither will I now. I'm going to go take a long shower can you make coffee? Jay nodded. Okay thanks. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I stripped of my clothes and got it and leaned on the shower wall as the water fell down on my hair and back. I started thinking about randy. His tan naked body on mi- stop it adam ! Stop thinking like that ... I was starting to get a hard on. But what if he pushed me into the wall and started to devour my mouth. Unf .. Randy I moaned, I started to rub my dick slowly thinking about randy in me., ah ah ah Is all I could say as I rubbed faster. I came with Randy's name on my lips, then I washed thoroughly and turned the shower off. I got a towel from the cabinet and put it around my waist. I took another towel and dried my hair, I went back to my room and went in my closet to get a robe and I put it on and went downstairs to find jay drinking coffee and watching cartoons. I shook my head and got some coffee and joined him. Jay why are you watching cartoons? Because there is nothing else on Jay said. It was now 5:00am and Jay went to go take a shower as I went to my room to find something to wear for school. I put on a white v neck, a blue cardigan over it,black skinny jeans,and black Valados shoes. I put on a black beanie hat and put my backpack on. Jay came out the shower with a towel on his waist, dragging his bag of clothes he brung yesterday. I was just staring as he started to undress , dude I'm still in the room what the hell? Jay shrugged and started to pull out clothes to wear, he put some boxers on and pulled on some white skinny jeans, a navy blue short sleeved A&F shirt, and his black vans. He put on his backpack and sat down on my bed texting Jeff blushing. I shook my head I pulled out my phone it was 6:15 I texted Randy good morning, then me and jay left to get on the bus.

Randy Orton's POV.

my alarm clock went off at 4:30am. I purposely set it early so I can dress to impress sense adam was going to be sitting by me. I hurried to the shower and took a 30 minute shower. Then came out and looked in my closet. I put on a black skinny jeans, a white shirt, a denim button up, and my white high top converse. I gelled up my hair , and looked in the mirror. Damn I looked good. I put my backpack on, and then I got a text message from Adam.

Adam: Good morning (: xoxoxo.

Randy: g'm I'll see you in Spanish (: xoxo.

I called Jeff and he immediately answered. Hey ! Said Jeff. Hey you ready? Yeah I am. Okay I'm heading off to the bus. See you in Spanish then I hung up. I headed off to the bus and got on.

**__****Adam Copeland's POV.**

_****__**I arrived at school and me and jay hurried up to Spanish and no one was there yet not even the teacher. And went to go sit in the **__****__desk__****__** next to Randy's desk. I saw Jay look nervous I gave him a reassuring smile and he sat there with his head down. I got bored waiting I checked in my pockets took out my gum and **__****__**iPhone**__****__**. I chewed a piece of gum and started texting random people. Just for the fun of it I texted Jay. I looked over to him and he lifted up his head and took out his phone to see who texted him, he smiled and shook his head, and put his head back down. The bell rung and I was still on my phone as my classmates started **__****__**pouring in. It was still dark outside and raining I loved it like this. I looked over to see that Jeff already came and sat by Jay. He was smiling while Jeff brushed his hair out of his eyes. I wondered where randy was. I took off my beanie and put it in my backpack and waited.**_

**__****Randy Orton's POV.**

_****__**Me and Jeff got to school and went to **__****__breakfast__****__** I was kind of scared to sit by Adam, I didn't tell Jeff that. So when we were done at breakfast me and Jeff were heading to class and I said I had to use the bathroom(so not true)so he nodded and went to class.**___  
_****__**The bell rung while I was in the bathroom and I mumbled shit and I started walking to class. I opened **__****__the door__****__** slowly and stopped when I saw Jeff caressing Jay's face, then I looked over to Adam sitting at a desk by my desk. I saw the **__****__**teacher**__****__** taking attendance and when he turned around to get his attendance clipboard I zoomed to my desk so I wouldn't get caught and I tried to look as If I was already there. I felt someone staring at me and I realized it was Adam, i turned to him and smiled and whispered hey. Adam whispered back hey where were you? Oh ummmm I was kind of nervous to sit by you so I kind of told Jeff I needed to use to bathroom and yeah.. (I thought to my self why did I just tell Adam that what the hell?) Adam had a look if amusement on his face and I blushed, he began to say you don't need to be nervous by me, he put his hand over my hand and smiled. His hand was very soft and warm and that smile he gave me warmed my heart, I smiled back at him then we turned our attention back to the teacher. Ten minutes in I looked over to Jeff and smirked. He had Jay laying his head on his shoulder. I nudged Adam and he looked at me, then I pointed to Jeff&Jay. Adam smiled big as he saw his best friend getting all lovey dovey. Adam then turned back to face forward it looked like he was about to say something but hesitated, Adam laid his head on my shoulder. I was shocked. I hesitated a little and started rubbing my hand through Adam's hair, he seemed to relax more. I smiled. Are hands were still touching, I felt more confident and I let our hands embrace each other. I heard Adam let out a sigh as I nuzzled my head in his hair and kissed it. I looked up and we only had 5 minutes left of class. I sighed and let go of him, Adam turned around with an pout. It was so cute. I whispered do you and Jay want to hang with us after school? Adam made a thinking face and then nodded. I whispered okay meet us in front of the school at the end of the day and Adam nodded. The bell rung and I waved bye to Adam as he went with Jay. Me and Jeff left to our classes with a smile. I told Jeff that we were all hanging out after school Jeff did a seductive smile and nodded.**_

**__****Adam Copeland's POV.**

_****__**The bell rung and I could not be more happier. I was excited that randy asked me and Jay to come over. Just my luck the classes ended fast and I did my homework in class. I met Jay **__****__**after class and we went to wait in front of the school for Jeff and Randy. I was nervous as hell and by the looks of it Jay was more nervous. I bit my lip and waited.**_

**__****Randy Orton's POV.**

**__****Our classes ended fast me and Jeff did our homework together in class. We hated bringing homework at home. Me and Jeff went outside and saw a waiting Adam and Jay. I saw Jeff walk up to Jay and hold his hand, I walked up behind Adam and put my hands around his waist and nuzzled my head in his neck. I said hey, Adam giggled and whispered back hey, he took my hand and I smiled. Me and Jeff walked Adam and Jay to our bus, then we all got on. I sat in a seat and Adam stared at me I guess he didn't know if he should sit by me or not but that didn't matter, I pulled him in my lap and he giggled. I couldn't help my mouth when I said your so cute. Adam turned to me and smiled. A winning smile. I turned my head back to see Jeff had his arms around Jay shoulder, Jay had his head nuzzled in Jeff's neck. It was cute, I didn't know Jeff had it in him to be lovey dovey. I couldn't wait to get home.**

Adam Copeland's POV.

The bus stopped and me, jay, jeff, and randy got off the bus and followed randy to his house. We got inside Randy's house and it was great. Really big. Randy sat his backpack down at the door and went upstairs, I did the same and followed him, leaving Jay and Jeff together. I ended up in Randy's room and it was really spacious and clean. I went to go sit on his bed and Randy stared at me. What? Nothing and he smiled. I couldn't help but grin, I brushed my hair back behind my ears. Randy sat by me and started taking off his shoes. I wonder what he was thinking he barely had any emotion on his face. He climbed on his bed more and sat in the middle and patted a spot by him. I took the hint and took off my shoes and went to sit by him. I looked him straight in the eyes and he looked down and blushed. I put my hand on chin and tilted it up to me and said are you nervous? Randy nodded. Don't be nervous around me, you will make me nervous. I really like you and I want to get to know you can you let that happen? Yeah sorry he chuckled. I smiled and he pulled me into his lap and put his arms around my waist. I blushed. So randy said do you want to listen to my favorite song? He asked with a smile. I nodded. He turned and open the dresser beside his bed and got out a remote, he pressed the power button and the song came on. I smiled when Kate bush started to sing. It was beautiful. I looked at the window in Randy's room and the rain was barely coming down. Randy nuzzled his head in my neck. I smiled brightly. The song ended and I turned to randy and said it was beautiful. Randy smile was so big. My stomach growled and I blushed. Randy put his hand on my stomach and said someone's hungry with a smile. I nodded. Randy took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. We stopped in our tracks when we saw Jay on top of Jeff on the couch with Jeff hands on Jay hips. I cleared my throat loud enough for them to turn around. Jay turned scarlet and said sorry Adam, Jeff just laughed and they separated. I said its fine and Randy was smirking then started to make four sandwiches. I sat at the kitchen table and watched Randy with adoration. He turned to me and smiled putting the sandwiches on the table and sitting by me. Randy called to Jeff and Jay to come if there hungry, we heard a rush of feet and they sat at the table with us. We began to eat it was silent until Randy broke the silence, Jeff did you do it already? Jeff looked at randy and said do what? Randy said you know G/o ? Jeff said ohhh no not yet but I will today with a smile. Me and Jay looked between them confused. Then Jay asked Jeff do what thing? Jeff turned to look at Jay and said oh nothing I'll tell you later. Jay nodded. I looked to Randy with a questioning face. Randy made sure Jeff and Jay weren't looking, and made his hand into a heart. I nodded and smiled. I took out my phone and texted Jay.

Adam: HE IS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT SOON.

Jay phone vibrated and he took out his phone and his eyes went wide. I looked at him and he looked at me, then I nodded. Jeff and Randy stared back and forth at us confused. We finished our sandwiches. Randy asked did we want to watch a movie, we all nodded and went to the living room. Randy had a huge tv. Jeff went to go pop popcorn. Randy put in an old horror movie called Jeepers Creepers, and laid on the couch. Jay sprawled out on the floor, I went to lay on Randy, he wrapped his arms around me. Jeff came back with the popcorn just in time and passed it to me. He then sat by Jay, Jay twisted and laid his head on Jeff's lap. Randy took some popcorn and he fed me some. I smiled at how close we got in just two days. He's really sweet. Jeff pointed out that the monster in the movie breath is really fucking hot to do that to a bus window. Everyone laughed.

2 HOURS LATER...

The movie ended it was almost 8pm. I got a text from my dad and he said that I had to get home I replied okay be there in 30. I looked at Randy and said I had to go. Randy frowned and nodded. I told Jay we had to go and he nodded. Jeff gave Jay A Kiss on the cheek, Jay blushed and stood up with me to get our shoes and backpacks. Randy asked to walk us home and I nodded. We left his house and started to walk to my house. I looked back to see that Jeff held out his hand and Jay automatically took it. I smiled brightly. Randy put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer as we walked. We finally got to my house and I saw Jeff give jay a kiss on the lips and Jay had his arms wrapped aroundJeff's neck kissing him passionately, once the kiss ended Jay walked passed me and waved at Jeff and Randy then went in the house. I stood there awkwardly and looked down as I kicked my foot on the concrete. Randy titled my chin up and I said Randy you don't have t- Randy shut me up by kissing me slowly and passionately. I had a great time Adam. I nuzzled my head in his neck and said I did to. I pulled back when my dad opened the door and waited for me. I have randy one last kiss and waved bye to Jeff and Randy as I went in the house. Best Night Ever I thought to myself. I went upstairs to my bedroom and saw that Jay was sleep on my bed. I changed my clothes quickly into my sweat pants and went to sleep next to him.

Randy Orton's POV.

My heart fluttered when Adam kissed me back. I was walking home with Jeff in pure silence then Jeff broke the silence. Soooo did you tapped that bro? I coughed. What? No, I should be asking you that. Jeff blushed. I saw you and Jay on the couch what happen? Nothing we realized we had much in common and then one thing led to another he was on top of me and I had my hands on his waist kissing him. I looked at Jeff, his face was a bright red. I smiled and nodded. Me and Adam just kind of cuddled, talked, and listened to music. Jeff nodded. I stopped I'm front of my house and waved bye to Jeff and said I would text him. I got in the house and went to take an hour long shower. I came out the bathroom with just my boxer briefs on. I got into my bed and pulled out my phone to text Jeff.

Randy: you up?

Jeff: yeah dude

Randy: did you ask Jay out?

Jeff:no I pussied out.

Randy: dude what the hell do it soon.

Jeff: fine mom.

Randy: t(-_-)t

Jeff: real mature lol. I'm tired goodnight

Randy: Night.

I stayed up a little longer thinking about what me and Adam are right now. We did so much in just two days. He's really cute and makes me feel loved and comfortable. Thinking about just how one day ago he was just my "Big Gay Crush". I fell asleep with a smile thinking about one thing.  
Adam.

The Next Morning...

Adam Copeland's POV

Jay woke me up at 5am with a smile on his face. I noticed he was on the phone. Who are you on the phone with Jay? Jay told me to be quiet and put his phone on loud speaker. I nodded, I heard Jeff saying well I really like you and all and uhhh...I'm not trying to be really forward but..your just awesome and cute., I love your smile..you make my day better when I talk to you or see you...uhh I know I'm rambling a lot but I was just wondering ..w-would you care to be my boyfriend Jay Reso? Jay squeaked and said yes excitedly. Jeff let a relieved sigh out. Jay took the phone off loud speaker. I smiled and got up to hug Jay, and whispered I told you. I went to go take a 30 minute shower. I came out and didn't really feel dressy today. So I pulled out some black sweat pants, a white v neck, and white and black dog slippers. I looked in the mirror and I had bed hair.i sighed and put a couple of braids in my hair. I needed to shave so I went to go shave off my five o clock shadow. I saw Jay putting on his spongebob pajama pants, a grey v neck, and black slippers. I smiled I thought to myself just like old times. I finished shaving and saw Jay tie up his hair in a high pony tail, and put his backpack on. I put my backpack on as well and sat on my bed. Jay turned to me and said just like old times with a smile. I chuckled yeah, remember when you use to put braids in my hair? Jay nodded remember my pony tail? I nodded and laughed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and it was from Randy I smiled brightly.

Randy:Good morning beautiful xoxo.

Adam: beautiful ? Haha but good morning 3

Randy: haha yeah , do you want to hang again today?

I looked up at Jay and asked did he want to hang out again today. He nodded. I texted back.

Adam: yeah sure, your house or..?

Randy: Jeff's house.

Adam: okay :) well I'll see you at school xoxoxo.

With that I left with Jay to the bus.

Randy Orton's POV.

I got up late at 5:30am and went to take a 25 minute shower I came out and rushed to my closet and put on a grey and white plaid shirt, a black graphic shirt, white skinny jeans, and black vans. I started texting Adam, while I was putting my backpack on. Then Jeff texted me.

Jeff: I asked him out.

Randy: really ? That's great.

Jeff: I was nervous as fuck.

Randy: well at least he said yes right?

Jeff:yeah but still. Lol. Your turn to ask Adam out.

Randy: I will soon. But I'll see you at school ttyl.

I left the house and got on the bus. It was a ten minute ride. I finally got there and saw Jeff waiting as usual but with Jay and Adam. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Adam. He was so adorable I walked up to him and he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. I saw Jeff looking at Jay with adoration. We all decided to go to breakfast. When we got there we got our breakfast and sat at our own private table. Adam sat next me to me while Jay and Jeff sat across. Adam held my hand under the table. Jeff and Jay were playing footsie. We soon left and went to class. We were always early we all sat by each other in Spanish class.

Adam Copeland's POV

I sat by randy with my head nuzzled in his neck. He smelt great. I came up and bit his earlobe. Randy sighed and blushed. Randy held my hand close to him. I loved being with Randy , it was like we were dating but not? That makes me think when he will actually ask me out I wondered. I turned to see that Jay was sitting on Jeff's lap, snuggling up into him. I smiled. My classmates started coming in as the bell rung. Me, Jeff,Jay, and Randy paid strict attention to the teacher so we can hurry up with school and get to hanging out with each other later.

Randy Orton's POV.

I sighed as the Spanish bell rung I stood up and Adam kissed me and scurried off with Jay, I shook my head and laughed as I motioned to Jeff who had a big smile on his face. We went to the rest of our classes and helped each other with our homework so we could spend all our time with Adam and Jay. The last bell rung and I met with Jeff to go get Adam and Jay. We all soon then walked to Jeff's house. While we were walking Adam asked for a piggy back ride, Adam was so goofy and crazy. But it was cute. I let him on my back and kept walking. I turned to see that Jay was walking in front on Jeff and Jeff wasn't looking ahead. He was looking at Jay's ass. I smirked at how it looked like my best friend was about to devour it in a quick second. We finally got to Jeff's house.

Adam Copeland's POV.

Me and Jay walked into Jeff house first. Jeff called to make our selves at home. We yelled back okay! I got to the living room and laid on the couch. Randy came in and smiled. You look comfortable Randy said. I nodded and put my arms out. Randy took the hint and came to lay on top of me. Randy held me tight and nuzzled his head in my neck,he started to kiss my neck slowly then he looked up at me with adoration. I kissed him on the lips and he deepened it making out with me. Jeff walked in the living room slowly with Jay and tip toed pass us trying to be unseen. Jeff took Jay up to his room. Randy begin to rub against me causing friction. Ah randy I moaned. Randy smiled into the kiss. I started rubbing against him for more friction, randy groaned.

Randy Orton's POV

I groaned as Adam rubbed against me back. It felt so good, I stopped the kiss and looked at Adam with lust filled eyes his eyes were the same. I moved my hand under his shirt and caressed his hard stomach. Is this okay? I breathed out. Adam nodded and bit his lip. I took my hand from under his shirt and Adam whimpered.  
Randy please..I'm really hard.. Then Adam looked away suddenly shy. I bring his head back to face me and kissed him passionately. It's okay I'll take care of it. Adam nodded faced still red. I moved my hand down and put my hand in his boxers and grabbed his dick and started to stroke it slowly.

Adam Copeland's POV

Randy started to stroke my dick slowly I bucked up my hips into his touch. Randy I moaned f-faster please. My cheeks turning a dark red as randy stroked faster. I arched my back and moaned loud and came in his hand. Out of breath to say anything It took extra energy to kiss randy. Randy took his hand out of my boxers and laid on top of me again. I noticed he still was hard I looked at him and he had list filled eyes still. I began to buck my hips up into Randy's hard on.

Randy Orton's POV.

Fuck Adam you don't have to. I want to Adam said with a seductive smile as he pushed the hair out of his face. Adam switched our positions and I was on bottom. Adam started rubbing my hard on through my jeans. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. Adam put his hands in my boxers and stroked fast. Shit Adam I moaned and bucked my hips up. Adam kissed my lips softly and he whispered in my ear cum for me in a seductive low voice. It drew me over the edge and I came with a shout. Adam kissed me lovingly. When I finally opened my eyes again he looked at me with adoration. And I had to kiss him.

Adam Copeland's POV.

I was happy when I made Randy released. We were slowly drifting off to sleep on the couch until we heard a loud moan from upstairs. We both looked at each other with wide eyes. Then there it was again. Jeff d-don't stop please ah ah ah. Randy then said SCOREEEEEE! I slapped his chest. Ow I'm sorry. I kissed him and hummed a mhm. Finally the moaning came to a stop. And we heard steps from the stairs. Me and Randy looked at Jeff And Jay with a smirk. What? Said Jeff. Then my smirk turned into a big smile with dimples as I saw my best friend Jay hair not in a pony tail anymore, his face flushed, and his lips parted. Jeff wasn't far off he was flushed, lips parted , and his hair in his face. Oh nothing I said. Randy said oh no how was it Jeff? Jay and Jeff blushed a furious red. Jay hid behind Jeff. Me and randy laughed out loud. Before anyone knew it it was 9pm and I had to get home. I told Randy and Jeff me and Jay had to go home.

Randy Orton's POV.

Me and Jeff began to walk Adam and Jay home. I held Randy's hand as we walked down the dark road. Jay and Jeff are walking in front of us holding hands. We got to my house and randy wrapped his hands around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed him. I waved bye to him and Jeff I looked back as randy looked at me with adoration as I went in to the house. Jay came In a few minutes after with a frown. I asked what was wrong. He said he couldn't go home his parents ran off without him. They called him and said they didn't want to see him anymore don't come back until your straight. I gave my best friend a sympathetic look and gave him a bear hug. It's okay you can stay with me okay ? We won't go to school tomorrow. We could have Jeff and Randy stay with us. Jay nodded. Go to bed Jay I said softly. Jay said okay softly and went to my room.  
I took out my phone and texted Randy and Jeff not to go to school tomorrow and come to our house they agreed to do it.

Randy Orton's POV.

I got a text while me and jay were walking back to my house and Adam wanted us to skip school. Jeff you up for skipping school tomorrow? Hellz yeah randy. I smiled and texted Adam agreeing to it. Jeff spend a night over my house tonight just tell your mom you fell asleep over here. Okay dude, lets just hurry up I'm tired. Of course your tired after doing Jay. Jeff blushed and punched my arm. Ow okay I'm sorry. We got to the house and Jeff slept on the couch I went to my room and slept like a baby.

The Next Morning...

Adam Copeland's POV. I woke up to it raining and storming hard. It was still dark outside , I checked my phone for the time and weather. It was 8am and it was going to be a stormy day. I texted Randy right away.

Adam: are you up?

Randy: yeah good morning

Adam: ummm it's storming do you still want to come?

Randy: I could make it half dry with Jeff.

Adam: okay thanks xoxoxo.

Randy: 3 I'll be there in 25.

I got up and noticed the power was out. I stalked up to my room and saw Jay sitting up in my bed watching the rain fall. I got into bed with him and said Jeff and Randy will be here in 25. Jay nodded. Are you okay ? I said really soft. Jay nodded and said yeah I'm fine. Okay let me know if you need anything. I left downstairs and I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door to see a half wet looking Randy and Jeff I smiled. They held up bags of food and drinks and smiled back. I let them in and told Jeff that Jay was upstairs and he really needs a lot of comfort right now. Jeff nodded. I took the bags of food and sat them on the living room table. Then I sat on the couch with a blanket. Randy came over and spoke softly. What's wrong with Jay? I looked at the concern on Randy's face and answered, his parents doesn't want him anymore because he gay I said. Randy made a sound of disgust, Jeff will make him feel better. I nodded and asked randy to hold me. Randy took off his shoes, and shirt and switched our positions so he was holding me tightly. I laid on top of him with only my boxer briefs on and my bed hair. You know you could take off your pants. Randy nodded and started undoing his pants. He slid them off and they fell on the floor by his shirt. This is more comfortable. I nodded yes it is. I held randy close and began to fall asleep and he did to.

Jeff Hardy's POV

I walked into Adam's room and saw Jay silently crying. What's wrong baby? I said softly. I got in to bed with him and changed our positions so he was in my lap. My parents never accepted I was gay so they kind of got tired of me and said don't come back until I'm straight Jay said. I felt really bad. I'm so sorry, I started to hold Jay tight and kiss his neck. Jay's sobbing slowed down a bit, relaxed his into my embrace. I heard a loud crackle of thunder. The lightning struck outside and went pitch dark again. I switched me and Jay positions so he was sitting on top of me. Jeff ...make me feel better please. I nodded and bent Jay down to kiss me, I deepened the kiss. Jay moaned slowly. I got up and pulled Jay up with me and I started stripping the rest of the clothes off of him, I stripped my clothes off to. I got back on the bed, and led Jay back on top of me. I put my fingers in Jay's mouth and he automatically started sucking on them, I took them out and made my way down to his entrance and slid 1 finger in slowly. Jay hissed in pain, I stopped, do you want me to stop I said in a low voice. Jay shook his head biting his lip. I added a second finger and started fingering him slowly, I brushed my fingers over his prostate. Jay arched his back, and moaned loud. Right there Jeff p-please don't stop. I nodded slowly and kept getting his hole ready, I took my fingers out and Jay let out a whimper from the lost. I used the pre come from my dick for lube. I started to enter Jay slowly inch by inch. I was fully inside of him, I let him get use to the intrusion. Move now Jeff. I nodded and grabbed Jay's hips and started to thrust slow in him. Jay your so tight I moaned lowly. Jay moaned loud as I hit his prostrate. We soon found our rhythm and Jay started rocking back and forward on my dick, his hair was in his eyes. I push his hair back to see that his face was flushed. Jay bent down and started to kiss me and moaning into my mouth as I thrusted faster hitting his prostate over and over. His hole started to tighten around my dick. Jay I moaned loud. I came inside of Jay with a cry. Jay kept riding and he gasped as he came all over my stomach and his. I pulled him close and devoured his mouth. Jay whispered in my ear thanks baby and kissed my cheek, he gently fell asleep on top of me, I held him tight and watched him sleep.  
-

Randy Orton's POV.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Adam looking at me. What? I said softly. Adam shook his head, nothing you just look really cute while your sleep. How long have you been watching me Adam. Long enough. Haha your a creep, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Adam got up and got the bags of food and opened them and took out an apple and munched it. I got up and went upstairs to Adam's room , I peaked in and saw Jeff and Jay naked under the covers. Jay was sleep and Jeff was smiling and looking at Jay with adoration. I smiled and closed the door back. I went downstairs and ate with Adam. Then the power came back on.

Adam Copeland's POV.

As me and Randy sat in the living room, I spotted Jay and Jeff come downstairs. Jay's face flushed and Jeff looking like a helpless child. So, what have you two been up to? An awkward smile came on Jeff's face when he said," Just took a nap." Well, we were just about to watch a scary movie, any ideas, Jay?" Huh, what?" Jay said in a confused voice. " How about the the exorcist?" "Oh, so Jeff can hold your hand when you get scared?" Randy retorted with a smirk. Jay's face turned bright red as Adam begin to put the movie in the DVD player. Popcorn, anybody? Adam and Randy both made their way into the kitchen leaving Jay and Jeff in the room alone. What happened with them, they're acting like us when we first got together? Adam said while nudging Randy making him remember that one time. A cute little smile came over Randy's face as he said, " It's probably nothing." Okay, how about we go check on those two while we wait for the popcorn? They both go back into the living room, noticing the two scooting a little closer to each other. How about we get this movie started guys? Randy said... An hour later, halfway through the movie just as randy said, Jay clenched Jeff's hand horrified by the little girl in the movie. Randy chuckled as he said," I told you so" also noticing Jeff and Jay holding each others hands tightly. "Shut up," Jay said obviously embarrassed... A hour later, Jay and Adam both dead asleep, but Randy and Jeff remembered they had to go home. Randy kissed Adam in his sleep and Jeff kissed Jay on the lips, we left a note for them and left.

Randy Orton's POV.

Me and Jeff were walking in silence until I broke it. So what happened with Jay and you? Jeff smiled brightly. He was crying and I cheered him up. I smirked did it cause being naked on Adam's bed? Jeff eyes went wide. YOU SAW THAT? Randy started to run. YES I DID. Jeff ran after Randy and tackled him. Ok ok ok. I peaked through the door crack and saw you running your hands through his hair. Jeff got off me and said oh. I got to my house and waved at Jeff. I went to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. I turned on the shower and got in, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Adam. My dick started to bob up. I thought about how Adam would ride me and moan my name. Shit..it is not the time I breathed out. I washed thoroughly and got a towel then put it around my waist. I went to my room and put on some boxer briefs and laid in my bed. It was 10:23 I wasn't tired yet. And I was still hard, maybe Adam can help me. I called Adam.

Adam Copeland's POV.

My phone rang,  
I answered the phone and said," Hello in a low breathless voice.

Randy: Nothing, just was thinking about you.

Adam:O-oh I was just thinking about you to I moaned.

Randy:A-Adam I breathed out. W-what are you doing right now..

Adam: Mmm...what does it sound like?

Randy: It sounds like I called at the right time. Can I join the fun?

Adam: Of course R- Randy he breathed mimicking Randy.

Randy: Mmm...that's what you were saying when I was rubbing your dick that one day.. ((As he chuckled))

Adam: I moaned Randy's name softly.

Randy:did you like the feel of my hands around your dick stroking you (randy is breathing heavily)

Adam:Y-yes Randy.

Randy: now who's stuttering (randy laughed)

Adam: shut up I breathed out.

Randy: Adam randy said slowly. I wish you were here riding me. Randy moaned.

Adam: I know baby.. Ah I'm close, I wish I was riding you to..

Randy: cum for me (randy said in a low seductive voice)

Adam: Ah shit randy I moaned and came on my hands and stomach.

Randy: Unf..Adam ..will you be mine already?

Adam:yes randy I said in a sleepy voice.

Randy: Finally ...(he chuckled)

Adam: mhmmm...

Randy:Goodnight baby...

Adam:mhmmm night...

I hung up the phone and slept like a baby.

THREE WEEKS LATER  
Back to school...

Randy Orton's POV

Ring! Ring! Stupid alarm I said as I checked my phone. A message from Adam saying " Good morning, ready for school? Meet me at my house when you're ready. I smiled at the sight of the message and begin to get dressed. I made sure to put on my favorite red plaid shirt with my white V-Neck and gray skinny jeans. To top it off I put on my all- black high top converse and that ambercrombie cologne Adam likes. I leave the house forgetting everything but my phone as I was texting Adam back quickly with a smile on my face. I had to run back inside to grab my backpack but to my surprise Adam was at the door knocking. I answer the door to a kiss and Adam says," Oops, I forgot there's no mistletoe here anymore." Yea, you"re a couple months late I replied with a smirk on my face. We start walking and find ourselves meeting up with Jay and Jeff laughing. Hey, how you guys doing? I asked. "We're doing great, how about you guys? Jeff answered for both of them. Well Adam and I are fine. I answered while smiling at Adam. We finally get to school but we were 5 minute late. We all ran into class awkwardly with passes and sat down. Quiet down everyone, class is starting." Our teacher announces staring at me and Adam as we still continued to talk loudly, I stopped mid-sentence and the turned to the teacher. The teacher turned around and I quickly kissed Adam on the cheek. Class was close to ending.

Adam Copeland's POV

The bell rung and Randy took my hand and whispered in my ear that were about to leave out the school. I asked where? Jeff wants to skip school, were going to get ice cream and go back to his house his parents aren't home Randy said. I smiled and nodded. Okay let's do it baby. I looked at Jay for reassuring he nodded and smiled. Me,Jay, and Randy followed Jeff to the back of the school and left out the back door. We walked to an ice cream parlor and I got excited. Jeff and Randy told me and Jay to go sit at a booth, and they would get us ice cream. Jay sat in the booth, then I sat next to him. He looked so happy and I nuzzled my head into Jay's neck, Jay hugged me tight and I smiled. Randy and Jeff came back and saw us hugging, they sat across from us and gave us our ice cream. I started to eat my ice cream. I looked up and saw Randy looking at me with adoration I blushed and kept eating my ice cream. I turned to Jay who was licking his ice cream slowly as Jeff looked at him with lustful eyes, I giggled to myself and finished my ice cream. Once we were all finish Jeff paid and we started to make our way to Jeff's house. While we were walking I jumped on Randy's back for a piggy back ride the rest of the way. Jeff was whispering things in Jay's ear and he was blushing. We finally made it to the house, Jeff took Jay up to his room. I smirked because I knew what there where going to do. I looked at Randy and smiled, he took my hand and led me up to the guest room. I got in there and stripped out of my clothes until only my boxer briefs were on. I turned around and saw Randy looking at me I gave him a small grin and brushed my hair back with my fingers. I got in to the bed and got under the covers. Randy took off his clothes until he was only in boxers to and got into bed with me, he started to spoon and wrap his hand around my waist. My eyes went wide as I felt Randy's dick hardening against my ass. Randy I breathed out y-your hard... Randy scooted back and said sorry. No it's okay scoot back. Randy started spooning me again, I put his hand closer to my groin. Randy started rubbing my dick slowly through my boxers. I moaned softly, I put my hand over his hand and rubbed with him. I sat up and slid out of my boxers, Randy then took off his and whispered Adam...I want you. I blushed a furious red and bit my bottom lip then nodded. Randy climbed on top of me and started kissing me slowly, Randy then leaned over to the bedroom dresser and got lube out the drawer. He sat up and I opened my legs wide for him, he smiled and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He pushed in one finger to my entrance,I gasped and tears started to form in my eyes. Do you want me to stop? N-no Randy don't please. Randy nodded and started to finger fuck me, I held on to him tightly and started to quietly sob. Randy's fingers went over my prostate and I bucked my hips up and cried out in pleasure. Right there please don't stop. Randy smiled and did it again adding a third finger, I started fucking myself on his fingers, Ah ah ah r-randy more ...now...p-please I breathed out. Randy took his fingers out of me and I whimpered at the lost. Randy covered his dick in lube and lined up with my entrance, he stuck his dick in me all the way and let me get use to it. Move now please. Randy started to thrust slow hitting my prostate with every single thrust. I moaned in complete ecstasy, Randy moved his hand up to my dick and started to pumping it hard. I cried out his name as he whispered he was about to cum, he thrusted faster and deeper came inside me as I came on our stomachs. Randy slid out if me slowly and laid on top of me. I whispered let's take a shower , Randy nodded and we took a hour shower. We came out and Randy gave me sweatpants and a shirt to wear, we went downstairs to see Jay and Jeff smirking at us. What were you guys up to? Jeff and Jay both ask in unison. Just taking a shower, I replied smiling at Randy. Together? Jay implied while bursting into laughter. So, we have bathroom buddies now, Jay says still bursting with laughter. Ohh, I remember I have to get going. Bye Randy, I say after getting my little goodbye kiss. Come on Jay, we have to get going. We both made our way home in silence as I thought about my moment with Randy earlier. Jay and I walked into the house startled. My father yelling and walking back and forth quickly. Wait, dad slow down and calm down. I don't want you to see Randy ever again because ever since you two got together, you've been skipping school and he's taking advantage of you. Dad! No he's not! What the hell is your problem! Adam go to your room and pack our things we're leaving Jay said softly. I nodded and went to pack our things. I heard my dad yelling at Jay and Jay yelling back. I had tears in my eyes , I came back downstairs with 10 big bags of me and Jay's stuff. Jay took some of the bags from me and said we're not living here any more we're going to Randy's.

Randy Orton's POV.

Me and Jeff were talking and suddenly the door bell rung, I opened the door to a crying Adam and a pissed off looking Jay. Baby what happened? I pulled Adam in to my arms and held him tight. Well his fucking dad is an asshole, he said that you were taking advantage of Adam basically he said your not a good influence and we left Jay said in a growl. Jay calm down Jeff said. We were hoping we can stay with you Randy, if that's okay? Yeah sure anything for you guys I said with a sympathetic look. Jeff can you stay tonight I asked. Yeah I can. I nodded and let go of Adam and looked him in the eyes, it's okay baby your with me now, I kissed Adam on the forehead. Jeff took the bags upstairs. Adam walked over to the couch and laid down and drifted off to sleep, sleeping away his problems. Jeff was trying to calm Jay down but he wanted to be alone at the moment so he left. That just leaves me and Jeff looking like kicked puppies, so we just waited until they would want to talk to us. I went to my room and laid on my bed with my back against the door, I heard my door creek I didn't even bothering turning around. I felt hands wrap around my waist hold me tight, you alright baby? Adam sighed and said he was alright. I got up and took his hand and we were mid way down the stairs but we stopped in our tracks, Jay went up to Jeff and said I'm sorry looking down and not trying to look at him. For what ? Jeff said softly. For not letting you help me with my problems Jay looked up with teary eyes. No it's okay c'mere, Jay came to Jeff who had his arms open, he hugged me tightly. Don't worry Jeff whispered and kissed Jay. Me and Adam decided to finish walking down. Adam went to go hug Jay. Jeff mouthed to me is everything okay? I nodded. I went into the kitchen and decided to make some lasagna, Jeff came in and helped me cook. Not that long Adam and Jay came in and sat at the kitchen table watching us cook. When I looked at Adam he was looking at me with adoration, I smiled at him. When the food was finish I made everyone there a plate of food and gave it to them. Everyone ate in silence, it was kind of uncomfortable. When I finished eating I washed my plate and went to the couch and sat there thinking. Adam came minutes later with Jay and they sprawled out on the floor. Jeff sat on the couch with me and it was still silent. I got tired of it and asked why is everyone so quiet? Everyone shrugged. I sighed, then Adam got up and sat in my lap and kissed me, I'm sorry baby just a long day. Yeah it is I'm going to go take a nap you can join me if you want. I walked and Adam followed behind, when we got in the room we got into bed together , Adam laid his head on my chest and we fell into a deep sleep.

Adam Copeland's POV

I woke up the next morning still riled up from yesterday's incident. I notice that Randy wasn't underneath me anymore, so i went downstairs. Everyone seemed to be awake but me, and Randy was making breakfast. Good morning sleepy head, feeling any better? Randy asked with a warming smile. Well sort of, I replied with a kiss. We begin to eat the eggs and sausage Randy made while Jeff and Jay scoot close together feeding each other. When did they get so lovey-dovey? I ask Randy with a smirk on my face.I don't know, I guess they connected last night? Randy said loudly chuckling. Shut up, Jay pronounced while turning bright red. Jeff slyly added into the mix while smirking and me, Maybe we did, maybe we didn't? So, Do you guys wanna take a trip to the park? Randy asked trying to change the subject. Sounds like a plan, I'm in, Jeff replied with a bright smile. We're in, Jay and I both replied in unison. We make our way out of the house to the park, and right as we make it there it begins to rain. Loud thunder and lightning strike not far from them, Jay jumps into Jeff's arms frightened. We all ran back to Randy's house laughing because of Jay still clinging onto Jeff. We got back in the house drenched in water still laughing hysterically. Everyone's hair dripping wet except for Randy's, the one with the shortest hair. Randy went upstairs to grab towels for everyone still soaked. Jeff tries to turn on the lights but unfortunately, all the power was off from the storm. We all go and sit on the couch with our towels and get ready for another interesting night...

Jeff Hardy's POV

I was looking at Jay in adoration, as I saw Jay still wet, his long hair starting to curl up ,his smile that brightens my day. I couldn't help myself I started to get hard looking at my baby. Jay noticed my hard on before anyone else and had wide eyes. Jay sat on my lap and slowly started to grind on my hardened member with out being noticed by Randy and Adam who seemed to be in there own little world. i moaned lowly and Jay smirked, i whispered stop please. Jay shook his head and kept on grinding on me. I put Jay on my shoulders and stood up i went upstairs to the guest bedroom and slammed Jay into the wall. Do you know what you do to me Jay i huffed out. Jay bit his bottom lip and said sorry in a soft voice and started to rub my dick through my jeans. Baby don't stop please i said in a low tone. Jay pushed me on the bed and he started to take off his clothes slowly in front of me. I thought i couldn't get any harder. Once jay was fully naked he begin to take off my clothes roughly. When we were both naked Jay pinned my arms down and slowly started kissing me. J-jay i-i'm n- Jay interrupted me, i'm not going to penetrate you baby. i sighed it relieve as Jay chuckled. Jay started sucking on his fingers, i watched as Jay started fucking himself with his fingers moaning loud, i moaned at the sight. Jay took his fingers out of himself and got the lube out of the drawer, he squirted it on my dick and rubbed it up and down, i bucked my hips and moaned Jay,s name loud. Jay raised my dick up and begin to let it be in him inch by inch. Jay i moaned your so fucking tight. Once my dick was all the way in Jay begin to rock forwards and backwards slowly, Jeff he moaned softly, I pulled my lover closer to me and started fucking into him harder. J-jeff Jay cried out, I whispered in his ear that i was about to cum and that sent Jay over the edge he started squirting cum out on both of our stomachs and breathing heavily. I noticed Jay hole was so tight around my dick i started to moan fucking into deeper. I came with a shout in my lover and took my dick out of him. Jay fell against my chest breathing hard. I kissed him softly and we both drifted off to a deep sleep as it stormed badly.

Randy Orton's POV

Me and Adam were in our own world talking when we spotted Jeff leave with Jay on his shoulders upstairs, I shook my head and asked Adam did he want something to eat he nodded, then i went to the kitchen to make deli sandwiches. Adam came in and sat at the kitchen table and told me what he wanted on his sandwich, once i was done i handed it to him, he took a bite out of it and moaned at the taste, that sound went straight to my dick. I looked at Adam with lustful eyes, Adam stared at me and said sorry softly. Its okay baby i said. When we finished out sandwiches we went back to the living room and i laid down on the couch as Adam laid on top of me holding me tightly. Adam pointed out that the storm is over and did an excited squeak. I looked at him confused, why are you excited? No reason Adam said, i was about to say something but Jay and Jeff came down with bright smiles on there faces. Adam popped up and ran to Jay's side and whispered something in his ear, Jay nodded and smiled showing pearly whites. I was then even more confused.

Adam Copeland's POV

Jay announced that me and him were about to go to the mall to shop, and hang out out of no where. I looked at Jeff's and Randy's face they had a look of confusion then nodded. We headed to the door and said bye to them, quickly getting out of the house. Once we were outside and walking to the mall i finally asked Jay sooo your going to teach me how to pleasure myself when i/m not with Randy by doing what again? Jay smiled and said ugh your so innocent at sex and chuckled, we're going to buy sex toys Adam. I nodded and blushed a furious red, When we got at the sex store Jay's face lit up like a little boy in a candy shop, Jay pulled me to the dildo section and told me to pick out some dildos. I bit my bottom lip and picked out a dildo that vibrated and one that fucks in to you by it self. Jay smirked at me and said good choice, we went tothe cash register and bought our items. We left the store and begin to walk back to Randy's house. Once we got in the house we hurried upstairs to Randy's room and left a mad looking Randy and Jeff downstairs. We locked the door behind us and dropped the two dildos on the bed. Jay asked did i know how to use them, i shook my head and Jay sighed, then he asked me to strip out of my clothes and lay down. I did as i was told and Jay got on the bed with me then told me to open my legs wide, when i did he picked up the dildo that fucks you by it self and lubed it up and my fingers. Start fingering yourself Adam, i nodded and started finger fucking my self, adding another finger and stretching myself out for the dildo. Jay turned on the dildo and moved my fingers he then slid the dildo in me and watched it get deep inside and fucked me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to make a noise. Adam you need to let it all out, this is your problem you don't let randy see the real you while you guys are making love Jay said in a soft voice. I cant !- I CANT! i screamed out. yes you can Adam Jay said a little louder, Jay turned the dildo on highest. JAY! i moaned out loud. Adam you need to let it all go Jay screamed at me. I started spurting cum and sweating. I screamed and moaned out loud as i started to cum all over my stomach and breathing harshly. Jay turn it off i don't have the energy t-to do it please. Jay shook his head No Adam he said strictly, My dick started getting hard again as the dildo started hitting my prostate. FUCK i screamed, i started jacking myself off hard and fast and the dildo pounded into me. forgetting that my best friend was there i moaned loud and came again this time a lot more then last time. Jay smiled see there you go. I nodded and did not stop the dildo as it kept fucking into me i wanted more i needed more. I kept jacking off as i tried to push the dildo deeper inside of me. My dick started pulsing and spurting out more cum and i screamed again. I finally took the dildo out and trying to catch my breathe. I started to drift to a deep sleep. Jay pulled the covers on me and cleaned up the mess by me.

Randy Orton's POV.

I heard my door slam, so i went upstairs to to see what was going on. I Put my ear on the door and heard Adam moaning to Jay that he Cant. Then i heard Jay saying let it all out and finger fuck your self. I gasped and ran downstairs to Jeff and told him everything. what..the...FUCK? Randy YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW! Jay couldn't have come down at a more worse time. Jeff slammed Jay in to the wall making his head hit hard. What the fuck Jeff Whats Your fucking problem. I grabbed Jeff of of Jay and told him to calm the hell down. Jay what were you and Adam doing up there , And don't you lie to me please. Jeff came in the mix and yelled HE WAS FUCKING HIM THAT IS WHAT HE WAS DOING. JEFF LET HIM ANSWER. Fine said Jeff. WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK I WAS FUCKING ADAM!? MY BEST FRIEND? I WAS HELPING ADAM FOR YOU RANDY I DID NOT FUCK HIM. I stared at Jay shocked, i never heard him yell before. Then why was he moaning Jeff said a little calmer. I was trying to tell him not to hide his feelings from Randy and let it all out in sex, We actually went to the sex store to buy dildos and i bought him some. I told him he had to prepare himself and i helped him use the dildo. That's all. I-i can't believe you would think of me like that J-jeff Jay started to sob in front of me and Jeff. Baby i'm so sorry..i did not know you have to know that, im really sorry Jeff said. Jeff went to go hug Jay tightly and kiss him, Jay kissed him back. I stood there in shock and finally said, so he has been hiding his emotions from me during sex ? Why? i don't know he is scared to let them all out for some reason. I told him he had to let all of it go... I guess you just have to ask him to nicely i don't know Jay said. I nodded and sat on the couch and deep thought as Jeff and Jay made up.

Adam Copeland's POV

I woke up and put my boxer brief s on. Then I went downstairs and saw Jay and Jeff kissing, and Randy in deep thought. i went to go sit next to him, then Randy looked at me with consent and gave me a kiss as if everything was okay and back to normal. Randy took my hand, and led me to his room, he shut it and looked at me. Adam he said slowly you have been hiding your emotions during sex? I blushed and looked down not trying to look him in the eye. Y-yes i'm so sorry baby i don't know why i just can't let it out. Randy came up to me and gave me a passionate kiss and looked at me. Don't hide from me anymore he whispered in my ear. i nodded at him. No Adam promise me he started to kiss me. R-randy please..i whimpered. Promise me Adam, he pushed me on the bed and got on top of me, then took off my boxers. He began to take off his clothes, then got back on top of me. He stuck his dick in me with no preparation. I moaned loud, promise me Adam he said as he started thrusting hard inside of me. I started to sob and moan as he hit my bruised prostate. R-randy! i screamed out, I promise Baby i Promise! moaning loud and sweating. Randy kissed me and deepened it as he put one hand on my dick and started rubbing it fast. I bucked up my hips in to the touch and started to tighten around Randy's dick, he moaned my name loudly as he came inside me. The sight of Randy cumming made me cum and i came for the third time with Randy's name on my breath. He pulled out and said i love you in a whisper. My heart fluttered from those three words, I Love You To Randy i said as i kissed him slowly.

Jay Reso's POV

I was laying on Jeff on the couch, I was watching him sleep he looked so peaceful i started to caress his face. Jeff opened his big gray eyes slowly and looked at me with adoration, Hi baby i said. Hi he said back mimicking me. Hope you had a nice sleep, I said softly smiling at Jeff as he woke up. Yeah, it's nice to wake up and see those eyes of yours, Jeff said cunningly then giving me a kiss. Jeff are we ever going to go back to school? Jeff groaned i don't want to i like being here with you guys. I nodded. Hey you want pizza? Hell yeah i'm starving Jeff said. I nodded and went upstairs and knocked on Randy's door. Come in i heard Randy say, Hey guys you want pizza? they both nodded. Okay i said happily and left. I took off my cellphone and ordered some Dominos pizza for everyone. Once i was done on the phone i went downstairs rubbing my hand through my hair. I saw Jeff looking through Randy's movies. He turned around and smiled hey babe can you hand me my phone? its on the couch, I grabbed the phone and handed it to him, he called his dad and asked him to bring him some clothes. I always wondered about his parents they don't really care about what he do or where he is as long as he is alive. The doorbell rung and the pizza man was here, he started a conversation with me and started flirting, Uhh i have a boyfriend, Jeff then stood beside me and smirked, yeah he has a boyfriend. the pizza man blushed and said sorry, i paid for the pizza and took it. Adam and Randy came down only with there boxers on and bed hair. I smiled at them and gave them a box of pizza to share. The doorbell rung again and this time Jeff answered the door and it was his dad giving him a bag of clothes. Are you going to be staying with us Jeff ? Randy said. Yeah man i mean if you guys want me here. I want you here i said softly. Jeff smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Then i'll stay he said.

Next Week,Monday

Randy Orton's POV

I woke up to the sound of groaning beside me, i turned and saw Adam with his hand on his stomach and squeezed shut eyes. Baby whats wrong? I don't feel so good said Adam as he went to the bathroom to throw up. I followed Adam and rubbed his back. Jay came in and was startled at his best friend puking his brains out, Whats wrong Adam jay said? i don't know this has been happening for two days now. Why didn't you tell us baby? I'm sorry Randy i thought it would be nothing. Jay thought for a moment before saying he needed to go to the store, he left in a dash. I stood there confused. R-randy leave i don't want you to see me like this. But- Please leave Adam said again. I nodded and went downstairs to my best friend Jeff roaming around the house with only his boxer briefs on. I shook it off and asked what he was doing he shrugged and plopped on the couch. I noticed he dyed his hair again, So now your a blonde? Jeff smiled well not fully, Jeff let his hair down from his pony tail and at the end of his hair it was dark purple. Nice dude does Jay like it? Jeff shrugged i don't even know where he is. Oh he went to the store i said, and Jeff nodded. Down came a sick and pale looking Adam reaching towards me. I held Adam's weight up against me and whispered are you okay? he shook his head and walked over to the couch then sat by Jeff. Jeff stared at Adam for a moment then back to me, Jeff mouthed what is wrong with him? I shrugged. Jay came in with a pregnant text box, Jeff looked at him shocked then said Jay are you pregnant? Jay chuckled and said no but I think Adam is. Adam looked up at Jay with wide eyes and shook his head no the hell i'm not. I thought to myself ( I did cum in Adam pretty deeply). Adam take the test i said softly, Adam looked at me with wide eyes, Are you kidding me? No seriously Adam please, remember the last time we had sex? Adam blushed a furious red and nodded, then he took the box from Jay and went to the bathroom.

Adam Copeland's POV

I went to the bathroom and read the instructions on the box, I peed on the stick and waited, It gave me a plus. I gasped and opened the bathroom door and walked out to sit on the couch again slowly. Well? Jay said. I gave him the test and he gasped and squeaked. What does it say said Jeff. He's pregnant Jay said with a bright smile. Randy smiled warmly and said that's great. yeah..yeah i guess it is. Randy smile went away, Whats wrong he asked  
Nothing...are we ready for this? Do you think we can handle this? I'm going to be fat and fucking emotional. Randy laughed softly i think i would be ready if you are, i'm glad to be with you Adam i love you and i would love for you to have my kid and i do not care if your fat and emotional i'll still love you Randy said with a smile. I smiled at that and nodded. Jay was looking at Jeff with a look that says you know what i want, Jeff rolled his eyes and said No jay. Jay did a puppy face pleaseeeeeeeeee i want oneeeeeeee he cried out. No Jay We're not having a baby yet. Jay smirked and said yeah yet. Jeff threw a couch pillow at Jay and Jay laughed and jumped in his lap. I smiled as Randy came and rubbed my stomach. This was going to be hell of a lot "fun"

A Month Later...

Adam Copeland's POV

I woke up and i was craving ice cream, so i went downstairs to the kitchen to get some. Jay came up to me and rubbed my belly and said i'm showing i started to get sad. So I'M FAT NOW JAY? I said with tears in my eyes, Jay looked shocked at me and shook his head No you look perfect he said calmly. Okay i whimpered and got my ice cream then stalked back up to Randy's room. When i got there Randy was watching television, i crawled into bed with my ice cream. He stared at me then the ice cream, What? I have morning cravings sometimes. I know I just found it kind of cute, Randy said with a smile. So I'M JUST KIND OF CUTE NOW HUH? I said growing angry then sad about my yelling. I'm sorry Randy, I said weeping while chomping down on my ice cream. Come here, and sit with me, Randy said trying to comfort me. Okay, I said then scooting up closer to Randy. Jeff and Jay came in to the room with us. Good morning, Mr. Mood-swing, Jay said with a smirk. Shut up, I said with tears welting up in my eyes. He's sorry, Jeff said trying to calm the air while sneering at Jay to stop. Jay scoffed fine. I let the the tears roll down my cheeks silently. Ohh, it's okay don't cry, Randy said trying to cheer him up. Jeff can you bring me some whip cream and strawberries please? Jeff nodded and left to get them Jay followed. Randy was looking at my chest, What? i said. i-is there milk yet for the baby? I looked at him confused and said Ohhhhhhh well a little. Sometimes it leaks. Randy bit his bottom lip, can i see them? I blushed and nodded, i took my shirt off , and Randy eyes went wide. C-can i touch it? Yes Randy i said softly. Randy begin to rub and squeezed my chest, I whimpered at the pain and pleasure it gave me. Randy saw the milk start to come out and smiled. I started to get hard...Damn hormones. Randy started playing with my nipples,I moaned loud as my dick bobbed up and tinted my boxer briefs. R-randy stop please..i whimpered. Randy stopped and i tried to hide my erection before Jeff came back with my strawberries and whip cream.

Randy Orton's POV

I looked at Adam as he was in complete pleasure stage. My seed in his stomach,his swollen breast, and his parted mouth. My erection was slowly growing of how sensitive my lover was. The way he threw his head back as i played with his sensitive nipples always made me cum in my boxers. Jeff came back with the strawberries and whip cream, Adam excitedly took them and squirted whip cream in his mouth. I smiled as i watched Adam devour it. Adam looked at me with a sad face and said sorry if i eat everything with tears in his eyes. Baby its okay i don't mind. I love you , I love you to Randy.

Jay Reso's POV

I called Jeff in to the guest room that's apparently our room now. He came and sat on the bed by me. Jeff can we please try for a baby? I always wanted one. Jeff huffed out a sigh and made a face in deep thought. He then asked is this what you really want Jay? Because if its no- I cut him off by saying I DO , I REALLY DO. Jeff smiled at how kiddish i was being and nodded, Fine sure let's do it. I clapped my hands and jumped excitedly, while Jeff watched in amusement.

The NEXT DAY..

Adam Copeland's POV

I woke up at 4am, I looked over and Randy was sleeping peacefully. I shook him and said i want to go to school today so get up. He groaned and got up and pulled me into the shower with him and we took an hour shower. We come out without towels around our waist and go to the closet. Randy looks in my bag of clothes and hands me black boxers, black sweatpants, white converse, and a white sweater. I smiled at how Randy picked out my clothes and knew that they would be comfortable for me to wear,i put on the clothes then went to Jay's room. I opened the door to Jeff snuggled on top of him snoring softly. I went to the bed and shook Jay a little, he woke up slowly and asked am i going to school i nodded and said come with me today Randy is going to. Jay nodded and called Jeff's name, Jeff mumbled something about sleep time, Jay called Jeff's name louder and Jeff jumped up. Get up we're going to school today Jay said. Jeff sighed and started making his way to the shower. Jay c'mon before i take all the cold water, Jay scurried after Jeff. I chuckled, i went back to my room and my stomach growled so loud. Randy looked at me with a smile, do you want to go get breakfast ? we can walk to school and plus its a block day for Spanish class. I nodded, Jeff a and Jay are coming to there just taking a shower together i said with a smirk.

30 MINUTES LATER...

Jay and Jeff yelled they were ready, we all decided we wanted to go to Mcdonalds. Once we got there we stood in line and Randy asked did i want him to order for me i nodded and went to o sit at a table. Jay came to sit by me, Hey i said softly. Hey Adam guess what me and Jeff are going to try for? I thought but couldn't think, Well what is it? i smiled, A baby Jay stated excitedly, I squealed in my seat and hugged Jay. That's great i can't wait we could be Fat asses together! I smiled and Jay chuckled loudly. Randy and Jeff came back with pancakes,hash browns,orange juice,sausages, and eggs. I eyed the food in as my stomach growled, everyone looked at me with amusement. What? i growled at everyone. Woah calm down baby Randy said calmly and gave my food. Jeff was staring at Jay eat while he took a sip of orange staring at me Jeff Jay said, No you look so adorable when you eat Jeff said in a loving tone. Jay huffed out an laughter and went back to eating. Once everyone was done eating we left and went to school, I took out my phone right before we entered class it was 6:35 we were five minutes early. We entered the class and decided to sit all the way in the back together, Randy snuggled against me and i smiled warmly i loved when he did that. I saw Jeff head on the desk sleep while Jay shook his head slowly smiling and rubbing his fingers through his hair.

Randy Orton's POV

The bell rung and i saw a couple of new girls come in, They eyed Adam and blew him kisses as they sat down i gritted my teeth and tried not to show that i was jealous because i know he loves me. The teacher announced that it was going to be a project and he will pick our partners. The whole class groaned as the teacher started picking our partners, Jay Reso And Nick Nameth, Jay did not like that guy he always trys to flirt with him it was funny to watch Jay mad but sad that he had him. Jeff Hardy And John Cena, John looked at Jeff and smiled he look like some type of pedophile i felt bad for him. Adam Copeland And Lita Dumas. I saw Adam freeze up and had wide eyes, Lita winked at him and bit her bottom lip. Randy Orton and Mike" Mizanin, Ugh i hate that guy he always saying he's awesome it's so fucking annoying. The teacher gave us the assignment and told us to get with our partners. Mike came dragging a chair and sitting in front of me and started the assignment first i'm so fucking relieved he didn't say he is aweso- Hey Randy guess what? Mike said. What Mike? IM AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE And YOUR NOT Mike said. Oh shut the fuck up Mike i said. Mike chuckled and finished helping me with the assignment. I saw Adam get up and go to Lita and sit by her, I heard Lita say did you miss me. I gritted my teeth, i thought to myself (was i going to have to punch her fucking face in?) I finished the assignment and Mike went to turn it in then sit back in his desk. i saw Lita whisper something in Adam's ear and he turned red. I tried not to look i kept repeating in my head he wouldn't cheat he wouldn't go for that fucking slut. Lita started to lean in trying to kiss Adam i stood up but then i saw Adam push her away by her face. I laughed to myself and sat back down. Adam got up and turned the assignment in and sat by me then hugged me. Lita looked at me like she was going to kill me, i flicked her off and stuck my tongue out. I sat back down with a blushing Adam on my lap. I turned and saw Jay face red as an apple, Nick was rubbing his foot on Jay. Jay screamed STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME, C'mon why don't you like me? It's not like you got a boyfriend. I saw Jeff look over in that direction and did not looked fazed, i made an confused face. Adam got up and went to sit on Jay's lap and said yeah he does jackass, fuck off before i beat your face in. I chuckled loudly as Nick scrambled off. I looked over to Jeff who was smiling brightly and got up to kiss Jay. Adam came back over to me and sat on my lap. I called Jeff over to me and Adam, he came and i asked why didn't you punch Nick in the face? Jeff smirked and said because Jay is strong as fuck you should see what he can do to me and i say no to him in th- Jay came and smacked him in the chest, Shut up don't you dare say it. Ow geesh sorry Jeff chuckled. I smiled brightly at how Jay handled Jeff and kept him happy and in place. Jeff c'mon lets finish this assignment John called out, Dude no your creepy as fuck Jeff said. I laughed out loud to that this day couldn't get any better but i might had thought to soon because Adam started slowly grinding on my hips and whimpering. I whispered in his ear what's wrong? Adam whispered i'm so horny Randy i don't know why help me please. A pregnant Adam is the best i thought to myself. Okay Adam I'm going to ask the teacher for a pass to leave meet me in the bathroom . Adam nodded. i got up and asked the teacher, he gave me a pass and i walked out the classroom to the bathroom. I heard footsteps and someone grabbed me and pushed me in the stall and locked it. Wow a very horny Adam is very strong i thought to myself. Adam unbuttoned my pants and slid them down then slid down my boxers, He got on his knees and slid his sweat pants and boxers down. Adam licked the slit of my cock, i cried out in pleasure. Adam started jacking himself off fast as he started to deep throat me. I moaned out loud and grabbed Adam's hair roughly. Adam started to hum around my dick and i lost it i came in his mouth, he swallowed it all and took my dick out of his mouth then sat back breathing harshly. I looked down and cum was splattered on the ground. Geesh Adam have you done this before? No he said breathing harshly still, i saw it done am i good at it? Hell yeah, Adam smiled and we started to clean up ourselves. We got back to the class i went in first then Adam. I saw Adam wink at Jay and Jay giggling to his self. I shook my head and thought (Jay is probably showing him things). The bell rung and Me,Adam,Jeff, and Jay had a free period so we went to get food from the cafeteria.

Adam Copeland's POV

We walked in the lunch room and went in line to get our food. I saw that today was spaghetti i smiled and started to get my tray. I took some spaghetti, bread,strawberries,two cupcakes,strawberry punch, and a pickle. Randy looked at my full tray and smiled while Jeff and Jay stared wide eyed at it. I went to go sit down at a table and waited for Randy, Jeff, and Jay. Lita came to my table and i rolled my eyes. What do you want? Nothing i just wanted to know who are you in a relationship with Lita asked. Why do you want to know i huffed out. Because is she better looking then me? I chuckled and told her yes HE is. Lita looked at me and said well who is he? Randy came back and sat by me then rolled his eyes. I begin to eat silently. Why are you here Lita? Randy asked. Im trying to find out who Adam's boyfriend is. Jeff and Jay came back and sat down not saying anything. Why do you want to know Randy asked Lita annoyed. Well because i want to know who it is so i can fucking split them up, ADAM you know you want me stop fucking resisting me. Jeff pitched in and said, Lita just fucking leave before Adam's boyfriend punch you. Lita chuckled and said well i don't see him. Randy slammed his fist on the table, i flinched. Don't Randy i said. Lita get the fuck out of here Randy screamed, Why where is Adam's boyfriend? Lisa asked smirking. Jeff got up and took Lita by the hair and yanked her down and dragged her out the lunch room. He came back and sat down without saying anything, he kept eating like nothing just happened. Randy threw his tray on the ground and walked out the lunch room. Jay told me to go get him i nodded and scurried after Randy. I found Randy punching a dent in his locker, i was scared to go closer so i called his name and he turned to me with a look that would scare anyone off. I hesitated and moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, i whispered she's not worth it that's why i didn't say anything to her. She has liked me since 10th grade i always rejected her. Now please calm down you know i love you, i felt Randy body relax a little. I know i'm sorry she is just really annoying, i nodded and said it's okay if it happens again i'll handle it just dont get so mad you scared me and the baby. Randy held me back and put one hand on my stomach and rubbed it. Sorry daddy didn't mean to scare you, then he kissed me passionately. Okay let's go back to the lunch room, i pulled him along with me and we sat back with Jay and Jeff smiling. Jeff looked up and smiled at us and asked is everything okay? I nodded and nuzzled my head in Randy's neck biting his earlobe. Randy smiled and ran his fingers through my hair slowly, i relaxed into his embrace. I looked at Jay who put head phones in his ear and started listening to the song Talking To The Moon By Bruno Mars, i smiled at him and he smiled back. Jay started to sing, Jeff looked at him shocked and amazed then looked at me. What is it Jeff? I chuckled. I didn't know he could sing, he turned and watched Jay in complete adoration. Jay came out of his singing world and took a headphone out his hair and looked at Jeff. What Jeff? he said softly. Keep singing please it's so cute. Jay blushed and put his headphone back in his ear and kept singing. Randy wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered i know you can sing to. I looked at him and asked how? you sing in the shower and i hear it Randy said. I looked down and smiled, don;t listen to me sing you creeper. Randy chuckled fine i won't he smiled. Jay finished singing and took his headphones off, Can we please go home i do not want to be here no more i only agreed because you guys wanted to go. I chuckled and nodded, i looked at Jeff and he said okay follow me. We followed Jeff, We ended up going out the back of the school where no one could see. We went home and I took a nap on the couch.

Randy Orton's POV

I watched television in the living room sitting on the floor as Adam slept on the couch snoring softly with his long hair hanging off the couch. I heard loud moans from upstairs and a chanting of Jeff's name. I shook my head and turned the Television up louder. I was watching my father's old recorded shows of Monday Night Raw. I went wide eyed as i stared at the screen. Some guys came out and they looked Exactly like Adam and Jay. I turned to look at Adam and back to the guy on the screen. His name was Edge they called him the Rated R Superstar. It said year 2001. I cocked my head to the side. I took out my phone and looked Edge up and he had the last name Copeland to. I shook Adam awake, Adam said yes? slowly. I pointed to the screen that guy looks like you. Adam nodded and said yeah that's my dad he said like it wasn't important. What the hell really? Adam nodded again and said he's retired now i stared wide eyed at how Adam say it like it was boring. You guys look like twins. Adam said yuck no. Okay so is that dude Jay's dad? Yes Randy it's kind of how we met. Jay and Jeff came downstairs smiling and saw what i was watching. Jeff ran fast and sat by me dude your watching Monday Night Raw? I nodded and said Those guys are Adam and Jay's dads. Jeff stared wide eyed while Adam and Jay just stared like it was nothing. Jeff turned to Jay and asked is that why they call you christian? Jay nodded slowly. When the show ended i looked to see Adam on his phone playing Angry Birds, Jay tying his hair up, and Jeff dying his hair red and blonde. Jay got up and helped Jeff finish dying his hair. When they finished Jay smiled brightly at how Jeff looked. Jay then asked Jeff how come i haven't seen you without your piercings yet? Jeff shrugged and then said would you like to? Jay nodded. Jeff took off his lip piercing first, then his nose piercing. Jay smiled more brightly showing teeth. I like it like this Jay said. Jeff from this day didn't wear piercings anymore.

NEXT MONTH...

Adam Copeland's POV

I woke up with my shirt wet and sighed loud. Randy came out the bathroom and asked what was wrong. I started to tear up again. I'm lactating i said in a sob. Does it hurt Randy asked with a sympathetic voice. I nodded, Randy came over and lifted my shirt. Do you want me to make it feel better? Yes please i said. Randy bent down and started to suck at my nipple. i moaned loud as the milk started to leave in to Randy's mouth. Once there was no more he switched to the other nipple and sucked slowly. Ah ah ah was all i could say from the pleasure mixed with pain. When Randy finished i was so hard. I pulled Randy down and switched our positions and roughly took off our clothes. I went in to the drawer next to us and grabbed the lube, i squirted a generous amount onto my fingers and started finger fucking myself on top of him moaning loud. Randy put his hands on my hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Once i was done stretching myself i lifted Randy dick to my entrance and begin to go down on it inch by inch. I moaned as i was fully on and stopped moving. Randy started getting antsy and he bucked up his hips hitting my prostate. RANDY i cried out in pleasure, Do that again fuck please do that again. Randy had a hard grip on my hips and started fucking me hitting my prostate every time. I screamed and moaned. Pre come was now dripping everywhere as i threw my head back in complete pleasure. I started riding Randy as he bucked up moaning that i was so tight. I looked at him with almost full black eyes barely any color, and said harder i'm so close. Randy slammed my hips down hard and deep, I screamed in ecstasy. My hole tightened around Randy's dick and i came all over our stomachs. Randy moaned and his hips bucked up as he came hard in me. I fell on him and he held the small of my back. Once i caught my breath i begin to let Randy's dick slide out of me slowly. Randy grunted at his sensitive member now soft and red. I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. Randy was looking at my ass as i walked. I looked back and said in a deep seductive tone You better hurry before i take all the hot water. Randy ran after me and we took a slow passionate shower together. I came out and went to the closet and put on some white and royal blue boxer briefs on, and one of randy's shirts. I went downstairs to see a pouting Jay on the couch and Jeff rolling his eyes. What's going on? i said trying to keep in a WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY MORE FUCKING ICE CREAM. I couldn't stop the laughter that came out my mouth, Jay it's just ice cream calm down. over there has been like this all morning i didn't do anything but stop him from eating a third bowl of ice cream. I giggled and asked Jay what was really wrong. I don't know he started to sob out. Woah Jay don't cry. I'm sorry baby i didn't mean to yell at you Jay sniffled. Jeff has he been throwing up? Jeff thought for a moment and shrugged then looked at Jay. Yes i have but i don't understand what that has to do with anyt- Your pregnant Jay i cut in. Jay sobbing turned in to a bright smile, and jumped on Jeff planting kisses all over his face. Oh now your happy ? Jeff huffed out and laughed. Randy came down and i told him the news. Randy smiled brightly and looked at Jeff who was shaking his head at Jay who was jumping up and down in excitement. Baby now can i have more ice cream? Jay asked. Yeah i'll make you a bowl sit tight, Jeff left and made Jay a ice cream sundae with extra whip cream. Jeff came back and gave Jay the bowl of ice cream, Jay took it and said thanks and he started devouring it. I smiled and sat down on the couch next to Jeff and Jay. Randy came and sat by me and rubbed my tummy slowly. I purred slowly and crawled in his lap.

Randy Orton's POV

I held on to Adam's baby bump as he sat in my lap and kept rubbing it comforting him. I took out my phone and texted Jeff so i won't ruin the surprise.

Randy: Dude let's surprise them with making a baby room.  
Jeff: Yeah i'm game lets do it.

I closed my phone and sat Adam beside me so i can get up. i ran upstairs and Jeff ran after me leaving a confused Adam and Jay watching. I went to my old room down the hall and went in. I started cleaning the room clean. Jeff too things and threw it in the garbage. Once the room was fully empty i ran down to the basement and found two cherry wood cribs. I called Jeff down and he carried one of the cribs to the room, I carried the other one to the room. I ran back downstairs and got all the baby stuff that i got smothered with when i was young. I took everything in the room and Jeff automatically started making it really babyish. An hour later we had a full baby room. Toys,stuffed animals,pictures,cribs,changing beds,diapers,and baby monitors. Jeff yelled Jay and Adam's name so they can see the room. Jay walked in first and gasped and told Adam to hurry and come look. Adam walked in and stared wide eyed and ran to kiss me all over my face. Jay walked over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Jeff smiled softly and moved Jay's hair out of his eyes. I love you Randy, Adam said sweetly. I love you too you know i'll do anything for you, Adam nodded and looked around the room again with tears in his eyes.

Jeff Hardy's POV

Jay left the room and started to walk out, He looked at me and bit his lip and walked off to our room. I couldn't help the growl that came out just to know that ass was mine. Adam and Randy looked at me amused. Shut up i said and scurried to our room. I walked in slowly to a naked Jay tying his hair in a pony tail. Get naked Jeff Jay said softly. I Nodded and stripped of my clothes. Jay pushed me in to the wall and got on his knees in front of me, He looked up at me with a seductive look. Jay leaned in and licked the pre come that was forming on my dick, I moaned softly and said Don't Tease Me you know how i hate that. Jay chuckled and started to suck me off while looking up at me. I moaned loud as Jay started to deep throat me, When my dick hit the back of Jay's throat he started to hum a tune. I moaned Jay's name out loud and grabbed his head fucking his mouth fast. Jay moaned as he started jacking himself off fast. I-i'm about to cum i screamed in pleasure. I slammed my dick hard in Jay's mouth one more time and we both came in a loud shout. Jay took my dick out his mouth and smiled at me, i slid down and was at eye to eye level with Jay now i leaned in to kiss him passionately. That was awesome baby. I know Jay said. Oooo someone's cocky i said with a chuckle. I know i got it from you Jay said. i stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

Jay Reso's POV

I went and took a quick shower with Jeff then headed downstairs to the kitchen and popped a big bowl of popcorn. Adam came down and asked was i about to have a movie day. I nodded and Adam said could he help i said of course. Adam smiled and started making sweets, and food to eat. Randy and Jeff came down and smiled at us, Movie day Randy asked? Me and Adam nodded, I'm picking the damn movie this time Randy Jeff said running to the living room. Randy ran after him. I giggled to myself. I saw Adam taking out cans of whip cream and fruit, ice cream, pickles,peanut butter,pie,salad,oven cooked cheesecake,and fruit snacks. Nice i said to Adam, the popcorn finished and i went to the living room and sat the bowl down on the table and told Jeff&Randy not to touch it yet they sighed and i giggled. I went back to the kitchen to help Adam bring out the rest of the stuff to the living room. Jeff and Randy eyed the food hungrily. So what are we watching Adam asked. Were going to watch Nightmare On Elm Street JEff said with a happy smile. I nodded and Jeff pressed play on the movie.

A Hour Later...

That sweater he has on is fucking ugly Jeff pointed out. I giggled and so did Adam And Randy as they ate snacks so in to the movie. When the movie was over Jeff clapped and i shook my head. I looked at Jeff stretched out on the floor on his stomach and decided to scare him. I got up and sat on his ass and rubbed my front on it. Jeff gasped and squealed under me trying to get free. I laughed out loud and got up. That's not funny Jay Jeff said face red as an apple. Yes it is I laughed again. Jeff gave me a pout and i said Oh fine i'm sorry i hurt your wittle feelings. Jeff rolled his eyes and laid back down trying to forget what just happened. I thought to myself (would Jeff ever let me be dominant enough to fuck him) I have to ask him soon i thought to myself again.

Adam Copeland's POV

I saw what Jay did and it made me wonder would Randy ever let me make love to him. I looked at Randy who was already staring at me. What? Randy said blushing. I think he is thinking the same thing i thought to myself. I whispered in his ear would he ever let me take him instead of him taking me. I leaned back to look at his reaction. He blushed a furious red, bit his bottom lip, and nodded. I smiled brightly and nodded. I thought to myself i can't wait until the next time we have sex i'm going to be inside of Randy for the first time. I giggled out loud and everyone looked at me, What geesh can't i laugh? Everyone looked at me amused and went back to what they were doing. Soon I thought, Soon.

**__****The Next Morning.**

**__****Adam Copeland's POV**

_****__**I woke up at 4AM and with hard wood.. It was raining again, i turned to Randy who was moaning my name in his sleep and his dick sticking up in the cover i smirked. Fuck me Adam Randy moaned softly. My dick twitched from that i really wanted to do that exact thing. I shook Randy and he woke p with a yelp. I smiled and said so you want me to fuck you? What? NO Randy said. I smiled and said Well, by **__****__**your**__****__** dream and tossing and turning i think you want me to and plus i heard it. Randy blushed a deep red, Adam it's going to hurt so that's why i haven't let you.. I frowned it only hurts for a couple of minutes and then it feels really good. Really? Randy asked. I nodded, so do you want to try it i asked with hope. Randy bit his bottom lip and nodded. I smiled brightly and pulled the covers off of him and slid his boxers off and slid mine off too. Spread your legs baby i said softly. Randy spreaded his legs and relaxed. I got the lube and squirted some on my fingers and put a finger in his entrance. Randy hissed in pain and i bent down to kiss him passionately as i finger him slowly, adding another finger stretching him out Randy had tears building up in his eyes. I brushed over his prostate and he bucked up his hips screaming in pleasure. Again Adam again he chanted to me. I did it again and watched Randy face contort into pleasure. I took my fingers out and Randy whimpered. I lubed up my dick and started to push into him, his **__****__**tight hole squeezed my dick it hurted. I grunted,Randy relax please your hurting me. Sorry Randy said barely in a whisper, he finally started to relax and i started pumping in to him moaning at how warm and tight it felt. I changed my angle and started hitting Randy's prostate, Randy bucked and moaned loud. I moved my hand up and started rubbing his dick in time with my thrust. Randy panted he was about to cum, me to i said breathing harshly. One more thrust and i was gone cumming in Randy sweating. Randy came and i fell on top of him. I whispered how was it. Randy smiled and said perfect. I slid out of Randy and he whimpered at the lost. I smiled and kissed him.**_

**__****Jay Reso's POV**

_****__**Jefffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff i whined, Can i please try it? No Jay it will fucking hurt. No it won'ttttttttttttttttttttt Pleaseeeee. Jeff huffed out and sighed will it shut you up? I nodded slowly with a pout. Fine Jeff says but if it's to much pain we're not trying again. I nodded told him to get naked as i stripped from my clothes. I laid him on the bed and crawled in front of him. I opened his legs wide and he bit his bottom lip. I got the new strawberry lube we bought and poured it on my fingers. I pushed one finger in Jeff's entrance and he tightened around my finger, i looked up at his face his eyes was squeezed shut. Jeff you really have to relax or it will hurt more i said in a soft tone. Jeff nodded and relaxed around my finger. I started finerging him slowly brushing over his prostate a little. Jeff moaned softly, I added another finger stretching him open slowly. I took my fingers out and poured lube on my dick and lined up to Jeff's entrance. I started to push in slowly inch my inch watching Jeff's face as he watched me face red and panting. I smiled at how cute he was, and pushed fully in. I held down Jeff's hands and started thrusting slowly brushing over his prostate. Jeff moaned my name and i kissed his lips smiling into the kiss. I thrusted faster htting his prostate hard. **__****__**Jeff screamed in pleasure and bucked up his hips wrapping his legs around my waist and wrapping his arms around my shoulder pulling me closer. Harder Jay he moaned loud. I was shocked at how much he loved being submissive. I went deeper into him and he said he was about to cum. JEff started pumping his dick fast with my thrust that sight took me over edge, I came deep in Jeff panting out his name. Jeff came with a shout and turned his head over sweat glistening on his body. I kissed him on the neck softly and took my dick out of him slowly. Ah Jeff whimpered. did it feel good Jeff? i asked. yes JEff said breathing softly now. I smiled and said would you let me do it again sometime? Of course JEff said and kissed me passionately and drifted off to sleep on my chest.**_

**__****The NEXT MONTH.**

**__****Randy Orton's POV**

_****__**Me, Adam, and Jay were on the couch watching tv in silence when out of no where Adam yelped. I looked at him and asked what was wrong? I felt the **__****__baby__****__** kick Adam said shocked. I got excited and put my hand on his stomach and the baby kicked again i smiled so brightly i leaned in to kiss my lover's stomach. I saw JAy who was pouting i thought to myself he is probably in a emotional wreck right now. Give me the remote Adam Jay said strongly. Adam shook his head and said no i'm watching this. Jay stood up and tried to grab the remote from Adam. GIVE ME IT ADAM Jay said screaming. NO WAIT UNTIL THE SHOW IS OVER JAY. UGH THAT's WHY YOUR FUCKING FAT. I gasped because Jay just crossed the line, i looked over to Adam and his face was red with tears coming down, he ran upstairs and i heard a door slam. Great Jay look what you did. S-sorry i didn't mean to Jay said starting to cry softly. I went up to my room and opened the door slowly, i saw Adam in the bed in a ball. Adam i said softly going up to him, he didn't mean that. Adam nodded and mumbled Damn hornmones. I chuckled and went to hug him tightly. Are you okay now? Adam nodded and i grabbed his hand so we can **__****__**watch tv**__****__** again. As we sat on the couch Jay apologized to Adam and hugged him. This is what happen when you have two pregnant people in the house i said. Adam slapped my chest, Get over it he smiled. Ow i said fine. Jay where is Jeff i finally said when i noticed he wasn't down here, Jay shrugged probably upstairs sleep. I checked the time and it was 3PM, i decided to go see. As i was walking to there room i heard soft moaning i made a confuse look. I peeked through the door and gasped as i saw Jeff riding a dildo on the bed. His hair in his face and his body glistening with sweat, face flushed. I ran downstairs with a red face and sat on the couch awkwardly. What is it? Jay and Adam said in unsion. U-uhhhh let's just say your boyfriend is having a lot of fun i said looking down. Adam looked at me confused with Jay. Jay soon finally understood face turning red and went to go see for himself. He is having a lot of fun? Adam questioned. I whispered i kind of foun him riding a dildo... Adam laughed out loud and asked me did i like the show. I rolled my **__****__eyes__****__** and Adam kept laughing.**_

**__****Jeff Hardy's POV**

_****__**I don't know what gave me the idea to start fucking myself with this dildo but i don't regret it i thought to myself. IT felt so fucking good riding it i already came once and i just couldn't find it in me to take the dildo out of me, i became hard again. I moaned as i switched the angle hitting my prostate slowly bouncing on the dildo. I heard the door creek open to see Jay standing there blushing furiously.. I yelped and pulled the cover on red as a tomato **__****__**now**__****__**. I didn't know you masturbated Jay asked face still red. I-I don't i lied. Well then what was that Jay said coming closer to me. N-nothing I said. Keep going i want to watch Jay said in a lustful tone. I smiled and pulled the covers off me and started to fuck myself on the dido again, Jay was watching me with lustful eyes and i moaned like a pornstar in heat. I yelled and came spurting everywhere. Jay gasped and moaned at me, i smiled at him. I took the dildo out and threw it on the floor. Jay walked over to me and said that was sexy i should do that for you one day, your own personal porn show. I smiled and nodded. Jay cleaned me off, but i noticed that he was hard as a rock. Jay..do you want me to help you i said staring at his restricted dick in his jeans. What? Jay said looking at me then down at his dick, Oh umm you dont have to. I shook my head and stood up still naked and started taking off his cothes. I saw Jay have hesitation in his eyes. What's wrong baby? Nothing i'm kind of insecure about my body now..sense i've been getting fucking fat he teared up. Your not fat i said softly taking off his clothes. Jay turned around and hid his baby bump from me. I walked behind him rubbing my dick on his ass and putting my arms around his waist. Jay softly whimpered as i moved one of my hands to his dick stroking softly. Jay bucked his hips into my touch as i started stroking roughly, him moaning so loud as he was so close. J-JEFF Jay screamed and came on my hand, dripping down. I kissed his neck then pulled him to take a shower with me.**_

___**Adam Copeland's POV**_

**____****i went to find some pickles and ice cream because i was craving for it so much. But i started to lactate a lot and yelped as my shirt started to soak. Randy came in and stopped as he saw my shirt wet. Randy came to me and took off my shirt while setting me on the counter and getting between my legs. I gasped as Randy started sucking my nipples roughly. The milk started squirting out in Randy's mouth i moaned from pleasure and pain and threw my head back. Rany sucked on the other nipple once the other one was empty but he grabbed the other nippled hard pulling it. I cried out and moaned his name. Randy finished and started to take off my pants and boxers. N-no Randy Jeff and Jay could be down here any mintue. ****____****Randy shrugged and stripped us fully naked. He raised up two fingers by my mouth and i started to suck them slowly. Once he thought it was wet enough he told me to wrap my legs around his waist i nodded and did so, he lifted me up and pushed me up against the wall as he started to finger and stretch me open slowly looking in to my green eyes. I moaned loud, Randy quickly took his fingers out and rubbed all the pre come on his dick for lube. He pushed inside of me with one swipe move i screamed in complete exstacy. Randy started bouncing me on his dick as he whispered dirty things in my ears. I cried out in pain and pleasure as he strucked my prostate hard all my nerves tightening up around his dick as i came on his stomach. Randy grunted and moaned and came inside of me breathing oy my neck. He took my off of his dick and cleaned us off. We put back on our clothes and went to our room to sleep for the rest of the day.**

**__****THE NEXT MORNING.**

**__****Jeff Hardy's POV**

_****__**I woke up to a crackle and saw that it was storming i sighed and looked over by me, i didn't see Jay. Jay came in the room wearing white sweatpants, a royal blue hoodie, and all black vans. I looked at his face and noticed he freshly shaved and his hair was curly flipped over to one side with his backpack on. Are you going to schoo i asked in a sleepy voice. Yes Jay said get up your coming with Me,Adam,and Randy. I sighed and looked at my phone it was only 4:30. I shook my head and thought to myself i havent been to school in a while why not come back ravishing. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, I got out the shower and looked in the mirror i needed a shave. I shaved my face clean and dried myself off. I looked at my Red/Blonde hair and it was curly at the end just like i like it. I came out the bathroom with a towel and went to my closet. I decided to wear a white veck,a denim button up over it,jet black skinny jeans,**__****__**white high top converse**__****__**, and to top it off i sprayed axe spray on me. I turned around to see Jay looking at me smirking. I winked at him and went downstairs to see Randy dealing with an emotional Adam about being too fat for his shirts. I pitched in there conversation, Adam you aren't fat calm down, I mean Jay is wearing sweatpants and a sweater just wear something really comfortable, Ooo like pj's i said with a bright smile. Adam said fine and went to find something man Randy said sighing. Its cool dude i said walking to the kitchen waiting for everyone to finish getting **__****__**ready. Jay came down and went in the kitchen cabinets for a snack but couldn't reach the chocolate poptarts. I caem up and got the poptarts down for him and took one myself, Jay smiled at me and too one to while walking over to the kitchen table eating it in silence. I took out my phone and played a quick game of Angry Birds waiting for Adam and Randy. Randy came downstairs first wearing tan skinny jeans,red converse,and a red and white varsity jacket. He came over and waited with us. Where is Adam Jay said still eating his poptart. Randy rolled his eyes and said he wants to look perfect and doesn't want me to see him until he is done. I chuckled softly and sat on the counter kicking my feet waiting for Adam. 35 minutes later Adam came down with his hair dyed a lighter blonde, freshly shaved face,straight hair,white skinny jeans,Randy's black abercrombie hoodie the letters were white like his jeans,and all black converse. I heard Randy say damn slowly with his Alpha male stand. I couldn't help my laugh when Randy could not take his eyes off of Adam. Sooooooo let's go are we riding the bus since it's raining? Adam asked softly. Yeah we are lets go. Everyone followed me out the house to the bus outside was dark and gloomy. Jay grabbed my hand as we got on the bus while Randy followed Adam up the bus steps like a lost puppy. I sat in the seat and Jay cuddled next to me as we watched the gloomy rainy day from the bus window. I looked over and saw Adam trying to make Randy sit on his lap, i tried to muffle my laugh as Randy struggled from Adam's grip. Adam finally made Randy sit in his lap and i chuckled loudly. Shut up it's not funny Jeff, Randy said sneering. Awww no fun time for me today i sowwi randi I said in a baby voice. I looked over to Jay who was soundly sleeping while holding me tighter. I kissed his forehead and he smiled in his sleep so adorable i whispered then looked back out the window. The bus stopped at the school and i woke Jay up so we can go in to the school. Adam yelled that he wanted to go to breakfast and Jay did to. I sighed, Me and Randy folowed out pregnant boyfriends to the breakfast room. We got there and Adam had two plates of food at the table,Jay decided to overstuff his tray, I only had pancakes while Randy was eating a cinnamon waffle and drinking apple juice. i looked over and saw girls winking and blowing kisses at me. Yep this is going to be a interesting day.**_

**__****Jay Reso's POV**

_****__**The bell rung and me,Adam,Randy,and Jeff headed to class always early so we can chat. We got there but there was a new kid there sitting at a desk waiting. I didn't bother to know him because i barely go to school. I sat by Adam today and Jeff sat by Randy across the room sometime sending me smiles and going back to talking to Randy. Adam i whispered you see **__****__**that guy? Adam nodded. Doesn't he look like some type of model? Adam chuckled and said yeah. The rest of the students came in as the bell rung. The teacher called up the new student so we can meet him. Tell us your name and where your from. Well my name Is Michael and im from Chandler,Arizona he said proudly and went to sit back down. He stared at me with a smile and i looked down trying to busy myself. Adam nudged me and looked at me with angry eyes. What? i said. Don't you think about talking to him at all he looks suspicious Adam said looking at the boy called MICHAEL. I looked up to see Jeff actually paying attention to the teacher i was shocked. Okay students we're going to have partners today for this research project the teacher announced. Im going to call your partners. Everyone groaned and listened. Jeff Hardy And Trish. I saw Jeff get up and sit by her. Randy Orton And Lita. OH HELL NO Randy shouted. watch your mouth the teacher said. Randy groaned loudly and didn't move. Jay Reso And Michael Hickenbottom. I stared wide eyed at the boy as he came and sat by me once Adam got up still waiting for his name to be called. Adam Copeland and John Cena. NOPE Adam said loudly Not TODAY I'm not working with him. Adam walked over to Randy and became his partner instead. Hey Michael said softly to me. Yes i looked at him in the eyes they were so blue. You have pretty eyes Michael said to me. I blushed and looked down and said thanks. I saw Jeff look at me but not with a smile this time and kept working. Sooo i already know your in to me by the way you look at me and whisper about me. I looked shocked and stared with wide eyes, No i do not i have a boyfriend. So? Michael said rubbing my thigh under the table. I blushed a furious red and yelped as he rubbed my groin. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me go. J-JEFF i called loudly. Aww is that your wittle boyfriend? Yeah it is Jeff said punching Michael in the face and yanking me from him. Are you ok? jeff asked. I shook my head and said he touched me. Jeff's face contorted in to anger and begin to punch Shawn more non stop. JEFF Randy called as he pulled him off Shawn. I looked at Jeff and his bloody knuckles i was so scared i backed away breathing hard. I looked at Shawn who had a busted lip two black eyes and a broken jaw. Jeff left out the school. I sat in the class sad,angry, and frustrated.**_

**__****Jay Reso's POV**

_****__**Me, Randy, and Adam decided to just go back home and wait for Jeff to come, he wasn't even answering my text. I felt so scared when he was punching that guy, I never seen him that way. I told Adam and Randy i was going to go lay down in my room for a while they nodded slowly. I went to my room and crawled on the bed watching it still rain outside. It was peaceful until i heard thunder. I sighed and got up looking out the window. I saw Jeff walking up to the house with a look of (im tired of life) on his face. Suddenly it was getting really hot **__****__**so i opened the **__****__window and__****__** let the cool air come in my room as i went to go crawl back in the bed just sitting. I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and i bit my bottom lip. Jeff are you okay i heard Adam say. Yeah im ok Jeff said. I heard his footsteps close to the door. I fidgeted with my fingers as the door creaked open showing a wet Jeff. Hey he said softly. Hey i stuttered biting my lip harder drawing blood. Are you okay? You really scared me back there I-i didn't know what to do. I'm fine..It's just that your mine and only mine only I get to TOUCH you,hug you,kiss you,and love you, thats my job and when you told me he did that i lost it im sorry for scaring you baby Jeff said in a sad tone. Aww c'mere baby i said holding my arms out, Jeff came and snuggled up against me holding me tight by the waist. I'm going to always be yours as long as you want me. I would never not want you Jeff said kissing my neck. I smiled and rubbed my fingers through his long red and blonde hair. Jeff rubbed his hand on my tummy and i purred and laid back as he kissed and kept rubbing. Your so beautiful Jeff said. I smiled and giggled. Jeff turned me on my side and spooned me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I wouldn't have mind if i wasn't pregnant because i would not get horny but now it's a whole new level. I started to get hard in my sweatpants. I tried to whimper quietly but it did not go unoticed by Jeff. Jeff put his hand in my pants and started stroking me slowly. Your so beautiful like this Jay Jeff said softly as he **__****__**begin**__****__** to **__****__stroke__****__** faster. I moaned loud and squeezed my eyes shut. Your always so hard for me Jeff said in a deep seductive tone. I lost it and came all over his hand in my boxers. Go to sleep Jay Jeff said drifting off. I nodded and drifted off to. **_

**__****Adam Copeland's POV**

___My stomach growled and Randy looked at me in amusement and said he was going to make me something to eat i nodded and smiled. I rubbed my baby bump softly and i felt the baby kicking I didn't want to know the baby's gender i just hope it's a girl with my green eyes. Randy came back with a whole bowl of Green Grapes. I smiled and clapped like a little boy. Randy knew my favorite fruit were Grapes. Randy chuckled and handed me them. I stuffed 10 in my mouth and i had lumpy cheeks as i chewed. I looked up to see Randy looking at me with adoration but a glow was in his eyes. What i said softly smiling at him. Nothing i'm just glad we met and your mine now. I'm glad your mine to, i'm thankful for you taking careful of me, for being the best boyfriend ever. I Love You Randy Kieth Orton I said blushing furiously at my words. I looked up to see Randy blushing and smiling. We bursted out laughing at how we was acting like little kids. I passed the bowl of graps to Randy as a offering. Randy took some grapes and gave it back to me and smiled. Randy what ____happens when we have to get our own house? I said slowly looking down at my grapes. Well Jay and Jeff will live with us and we will all go find jobs, But you and Jay will most likely get the best jobs because me and Jeff are only 16. I nodded and kept eating my grapes. Jeff came down rubbing his sleepy eyes, hair in a bun, and wearing only his boxers. Where is Jay? I asked Jeff. Oh he's having a nice sleep Jeff smirked. I shook my head and reached over to grab the remote. I turned on the tv and turned the channel to 47 for Adult Swim. American Dad was on and i smiled happily. 30 minutes later Family guy came on and Jay came downstairs with his hair in his face,wearing white boxer briefs,and a white tank top. I saw Jeff looking at Jay's legs almost drooling. I giggled to myself my best friend always had smooth long legs. Jay came over and decided to lay on all of us on the couch his head on Jeff's lap and his legs on Randy's lap. I shook my head and kept watching Family Guy. I looked over to Randy who was in deep thought. I nudged him and told him to stop thinking so hard. He snapped out of it and said sorry. What were you thinking about ? i asked. You he said softly. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck. Randy kissed my forehead and petted my hair. I carressed his face and noticed that he was growing a beard. I looked up at him closely. I like it i said. Like what? Randy asked. Your growing a beard. Randy smiled with pearly whites and nuzzled my head back in his neck. __****__**I heard Jay saying that he could so not have sex for a week. I looked over and started listening. Yeah right you want to bet? Jeff said with a smile. Your ON Jay said smirking. Oh and that includes not doing a dildo! Jeff said laughing. Jay groaned and said fine. Jeff turned to Randy dude get in on this bet. I don't know about that Randy said. I lookeded at Randy smirking and said Why you scared you'll loose? Nope but you will Randy said smirking. We're in I said to Jeff. Okay so switch bed partners laying with your lover will make one of us horny so i pick Randy. I nodded and held my arms out for Jay. Jay came and laid his head in my lap. Randy tried to sit on Jeff's lap as a joke but Jeff pushed him off while Randy was historically laughing. Okay starting now Jay said from my lap. I turned off the tv and i went to Jay's room and crawled in the bed , Jay wasn't that far behind. You want to spy on them i asked Jay. Hell yeah Jay said. Me and Jay tip toed to the other room and put our ears to the door. We heard Randy telling Jeff to move over and Jeff saying im all the way at the end of the bed got damnit. Then we heard a loud thump and ran back to our room shutting the door. Me and Jay crawled in to bed and Jay cuddled behind me acting like were sleep. We heard the door creek open and i heard a muffled groan from Jeff. So not fair how do they fucking do that Randy said softly. Ugh Jeff said closing the door. Me and Jay giggled softly and then drifted off to sleep.**_

___**The Next Morning..**_

___**Randy Orton's POV**_

**____****I woke up hard from the dream i had about Adam. I looked over to see i was laying by Jeff I groaned loudly and got up walking to the shower. Once i got in there i wasted no time i turned on the shower and hopped in. I tried ignoring my mad hard on while washing myself. I could not take it i was not and i repeat NOT going to have blue balls, I started jacking my self off roughly thinking about Adam's tight hole around me bouncing on my dick Shit i moaned loud, pre come dripping down. I slammed my hand against the shower wall and thought about Adam saying my name when he was so close. FUCK i screamed as i came on the wall. I hurried and cleaned myself off and got out the shower. I looked in the ****____****bathroom cabinets****____**** for a towel. I got one then wrapped it around my waist walking out the bathroom. I heard JEff whimpering in his sleep and sweating bucking his hips up once ina while. Oh shit this is weird i'm seeing my bestfriend have a wet dream. I went to him and shook him awake. He yelped and groaned that it was me. Well good morning to you too princess i said. Ugh Jeff said walking to the shower. I put on hold dark blue boxer briefs and left it at that. I wonder if i could make Adam loose by making him want me i thought, Oh im so going to do that. I sprayed some axe on me and looked in the mirror. I eight pack was still wet from the shower and so was my hair i looked fucking sexy i must say, I chuckled softly and started to walk downstairs. I went to the kitchen to see Jay and Adam eating peanut butter capatain crunch cereal. Good morning i said softly as i opened the cabinet reaching for the cinnamon toast crunch. I turned around and gave a soft smile to a Lustful looking Adam as i got a bowl and took the milk from the fridge. I poured a little milk in and then the cereal, i don't want my cereal to be soggy. I leaned back on the counter eating my cereal quietly. I felt someone watching me and i turned to see Adam put his head down quickly, i smiled to myself knowing that Adam wanted me. Jeff came down with his hair down and wet and wearing white boxer briefs. I saw Jay looking at Jeff blushing. I passed Jeff the cinnamon toast crunch and he decided just to eat from the box while sitting on the counter dangling his feet. I leaned in and whispered you trying to make Jay loose the bet to huh? Hellz yeah Jeff said. I chuckled softly as Adam and Jay stared at us confused. I finished my cereal and washed out the bowl in the sink. I walked pass Adam running my fingers through his hair as i did. I went in the living room and laid on the couch smiling.**

___**Adam Copeland's POV**_

**____****When Randy left i thought of a plan to get Randy to loose the ****____****bet****____****. Why not just grind on him until he's hard and want me? I thought to myself. I leaned over to Jay and whispered my plan. I got up and went to the living room only wearing a long shirt and my boxer, you could only see my long legs. I looked at Randy smiling as i sat in his lap. Randy wrapped his arms around my baby bump. I threw my head back on his shoulders and started to grind slowly. Adam Randy moaned softly stop what are you doing. Nothing i have no idea what your talking about i said trying to hide my smirk. I grinded down harder and faster. Randy gripped me waist tight and moaned. I stopped and got up but i couldn't help my blush. I smiled and waved bye to Randy. I heard Randy groan was i walked away. I stuck my head in the kitchen slowly and saw Jay had Jeff pinned up against the wall rubbing his dick softly through his boxers. JEff was blushing and panting softly as his pre come tented the front of his boxers. Jay stopped and waved at Jeff walking away. I heard Jeff say What the fuck as Jay passed me giggling. JAY I YELLED C"MON LETS WATCH TV UPSTAIRS. I went upstairs in the room and turned on the tv. Jay came in and watched with me in silience, It was a comfortable silience.**

___**Jeff Hardy's POV**_

___**I walked in the living room trying to hide my hard on. I could not take this stupid shitty bet anymore. DUDE I GIVE UP I WANT JAY i said to Randy face red in the face. Dude no Randy said with a pillow on his lap. Dude YOU WANT ADAM TO THAT PILLOW IS NOT HELPING. Randy sighed and said yeah i do but i can't give up and niether can you remember there pregnant so there hornmones will go wild for us sooner or later chill Randy said calmly. Fine but if Jay tries to seduce me again i swear i am going to take it farther an- Randy cut me off No dude do not tell me what you and Jay do it is weird. I chucked loudly and said fine i'll wait until Jay hornmones change to horny i said rolling my eyes.**_

**__****8 HOURS LATER**

**__****Adam Copeland's POV**

_****__**It was 8pm and raining as always i sighed and turned off the tv and looked over to see Jay sleep his curly hair all over the pillow. I thought to myself i wonder what Randy is doing. I walked out the room then down the hallway and peeked in to our room. I saw Jeff sleep on my bed and Randy looking out the window. The moon light was on Randy's **__****__body__****__** making him have a glow to him. I walked into the room quietly. Randy was still looking out the window as **__****__**i walked up and wrapped my hands around his waist and kissed his neck. Hey Randy said softly. Hi i said softly looking at the rain pour down outside with him. Shit i said. Whats wrong Randy said turning around. I'm lactating i said sighing. Randy looked at me sympathetically and asked did I want him to help. I nodded slowly. Wait i looked over to Jeff who was still soundly sleep and pulled Randy in the our room bathroom then locked the door. Randy sat me on the sink and slowly took off my shirt. I bit my lip as Randy started sucking on my left nipple and pinching the right. The milk started to squirt out into Randy's mouth and i moaned throwing my head back in complete pleasure God i missed this so much. I opened my legs wider and Randy moved into my legs while sucking on the other nipple for milk. Ah Randy i moaned and i wrapped my hands around his shoulders. Randy finished and we looked at each other with lustful eyes. R-randy i don't want to be in this bet any more i want it, i want you to f-fuck me. Randy face was flushed and nodded slowly as he took off our clothes. I got up and turned my back to him leaning on the sink opening my legs wider for him. Damn Randy said softly rubbing my ass. I gasped and bit my bottom lip drawing blood. Randy put his fingers by my mouth and i started to suck them rolling my tongue around them. Randy took them out and stuck his index finger in my puckered hole. I gasped and bucked back on his finger. Slow down Adam i want to take my time i missed this Randy said softly, I nodded and Randy added another finger stretching me out slowly. I moaned softly and he added a third finger, finger fucking me in a smooth glide. When he took his fingers out of me i whimpered. I looked up in the mirror and saw Randy at the back of me blushing a dark red, he looked up at me and smiled and told me i looked beautiful. I smiled and looked down. Randy rubbed the pre come off my dick and rubbed it on his, I gasped at the feeling of his big hands on my dick rubbbing the pre come off my slit. Randy lined up with my entrance and **__****__**begin**__****__** to push in slowly. I grunted and held on to the sink tightly. Randy was all the way in me and started fucking me slowly gripping my hips tigtly. I'm sure it will leave marks after this. I was breathing heavily as Randy was fucking me. Harder p-lease i said sweating. Randy said okay baby and started thrusting harder hitting my prostate everytime. I moaned loudly and Randy put his hand over my mouth and said shh softly as he took his other hand and started stroking me still fucking me but rougher. I moaned again and teared up and he hit my bruised prostate roughly. Then suddenly Randy stopped and told me to fuck myself on his dick in my ear. I nodded and started bucking my hips back roughly and moaned into his hand, Randy was still stroking me softly. I gripped the sink harder until my knuckles were white. I bucked back roughly one more time and tightened around Randy as i came with a shout into his hand. Randy moaned and came inside of me then took his hand off my dick. Randy took his dick out and got on his knees **__****__**behind me. Randy what are you d- I stopped talking as Randy stuck his tongue i my hole, tongue fucking me. Randy I gasped out. Randy put his hands back on my hips and added a finger while still tongue fucking me. I moaned loudly and came again. Randy got up and turned on the shower then pulled me in with him.**_

**__****Jay Reso's POV **

**__****I woke up hard,sweaty, and hot. I got up quickly and looked in the mirror my face was flushed and my grey eyes were almost black. Shit shit shit NO i said angry fucking hornmones. Jeff was passing the room and came in to see what was wrong with me. What's wrong Jeff asked. I turned to him and he looked at me realizing what was wrong. Jeff...i said softly please.. What about the bet Jeff asked raising an eyebrow. OH FUCK THE BET YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT TO I said jumping on him knocking him on the ground. I took off our clothes and stuck my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them hard. I took my fingers out of my mouth and stuck two in my hole moaning loud finger fucking myself while Jeff watched me moaning at the sight. I stretched out my self out and took my fingers out and got ready to put Jeff dick in my bruised hole. Woah wait Jay wouldn't hurt without any lube? Jeff said. It doesn't matter i can take the pain and this is so worth it i said panting. I sat down on Jeff's dick and hissed in pain but started to bounce on it roughly. JEff grabbed my hips and we found a rythm. Ah I moaned loud throwing my head back hard. Fuck Jay your squeezing my dick Jeff groaned out. S-shit I moaned as Jeff changed the angle and hit my prostate. Jeff started slamming me down on his dick hitting my prostate, my dick bobbing up and down in the air waiting to explode with cum. I gripped my dick and started pumping it hard and tightening my hole more. Jeff grunted and came inside of me riding out his orgasm. I yelled out loud and came on Jeff's stomach and chest. I fell on top of him breathing harshly. Let's not make a bet like that ever again i said still breathing harshly. Agreed said Jeff breathing hard. Jeff took his dick out of me slowly and i whimpered. Did Adam and Randy break there bet yet? Jeff chuckled YES they thought i was sleep they went in the bathroom of the room and all i could hear was moaning and groaning and Randy saying shhh to him, but that didn't work they can't keep quiet Jeff said. Niether can you Adam said in the doorway with Randy laughing loud. I blushed deeply and Jeff just laughed. **

Chapter Text

**__****The Next Morning.**

**__****Randy Orton's POV**

**__****I woke up with Adam spooning me. I thought to myself when did the hell we get like this. The alarm clock went off , I cursed loud and Adam turned over and turned it off getting up.**

**__****Where you going i asked Adam in my sleepy voice. School Adam said i have to pass the 12th grade so get up and take a shower with me before i take up the hot water. Fine i said.**

_****__**I took a quick shower with Adam. We came out with towels on our waist then went to our closent. I threw Adam a big domo sweater,black briefs,**__****__red skinny jeans__****__** that were stretchy,and his black converse. Thanks Adam said. Mhm i replied back while putting on green briefs,tan **__****__cargo shorts__****__**,a white and black short sleeved edhardy shirt,long black socks,and my white converse. Are you mad at me Adam said breaking the silience. No i said softly i'm just not a morning person i turned and saw tears in Adam's eyes. I sighed and hugged him and kissed his lips then his baby bump. Me and Adam were fully dressed and went back in the bathroom to fix our hair. I saw Adam put his hair in a high pony tail, the pony tail was really curly and long. I gelled up my hair into a spiky hairstyle. When we were done i grabbed Adam's hand and we went downstairs seeing a mad looking Jeff and Jay at the kitchen table eating silently. What's with the tension in this room i said breaking the silience. It's Jeff's fault He's being an fucking ass Jay said still eating his breakfast. Jeff rolled his eyes and said whatever. I'm walking to school alone guys see you at school Randy Jeff said leaving out the door. I looked at Adam who mouthed at me to leave it alone, i nodded and grabbed an green apple off the table and bit it walking in the living room sitting on the couch. Adam sat by me and asked were we going to breakfast. I looked at him amused and nodded. Jay finished eating and told us he was ready in a growl. I want to get on the bus said Adam walking out the front door. Me and Jay followed him onto the bus. The bus stopped at the school and we got off. I saw no sign of a waiting Jeff like he usually does i sighed then looked over to Jay who still looked mad. Today was a block day for **__****__**classes**__****__** so i wasn't going to see Adam only at breakfast. We got into the school and headed to breakfast. I got my tray and picked up some eggs,sausage,pancakes,and orange juice. I looked over to Adam who had two plates of food as usual and Jay who just had pancakes and hashbrows sense he already ate at the house. We walked to our table we always go to and sat there eating quietly. I looked to see Jeff sitting at the end of the breakfast room eating by himself. I sighed and finished my food then went to go dump my tray. I kissed Adam and waved by to Jay as i went to my block day class. Once i got there i sat down as kids were coming in. I saw Jeff come in **__****__**and he sat by me not saying a word. Dude what the hell happen with you and Jay i asked finally. Jeff slammed his fist on the desk and said we had a dumb ass argument about over preotective shit and he yelled at me all i wanted was for him to be safe i didn't want to come here again because of what happened last time, he said he could take of himself without me helping at all. I was shocked but replied, Dude i know what you mean i like protecting Adam to and i will fight for him, But if Jay can prove that he doesn't need help let him try but if he can't like he says he can you protect him even if he yells at you okay? Jeff nodded and relaxed into his chair.**_

**__****Jay Reso's POV**

**__****I was in class with Adam thinking about me and Jeff's argument. He just wanted to protect me what is wrong with me? I sighed softly. But i can protect myself right? Ugh what have i done to my poor Jeffy i thought sadly. Adam nudged me and told me it would be okay, i nodded and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Some guy tapped my back and i turned around then he gave me a note. I looked at him confused and opened it it said I Want You, I have been thinking about you sense 10th grade if you don't give it up i'll take it. I looked back at him and had a horrified face as he grinned evily at me. I got up and left out the room in a hurry trying to get away. I ran down the hallway and heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around and it was that guy i squeaked and ran faster. JAY i heard and i turned around to see Adam running us. The guy caught me and pushed me up against the lockers pinning my arms up. He was about 6,5 and way bigger then me. I tried to get loose but he slammed me harder against the lockers GET OFF OF ME i screamed. No don't act like you dont want this your going to fucking take this the guy said kissing my neck. Get the fuck off of him Adam pushed him off the guy laughed and pushed Adam back on the ground. Adam DONT YOUR PREGNANT. AND SO ARE YOU I"M NOT LETTING YOU GET RAPED. Adam got up and swung at the guy's face and the guy fell on the ground with a bleeding nose. You've asked for it bitch the guy said to Adam as he got up. Fuck i said I jumped on the guys back and gripped his neck trying to hold him back from Adam. I heard a door open and saw Jeff coming out.**

**__****Jeff Hardy's POV**

**__****I was in class looking at the teacher's work on the board but suddenly i heard a thump outside the classroom then a voice that said get off me that sounded like Jay's i got up immediatly and opened the door to see Jay on a guys back gripping his neck tightly the guy nose was broken and bloody and he was going forward to Adam who was holding his stomach groaning. RANDY i yelled as i went up to the dude and punched him in the jaw. I grabbed Jay and moved him away from the guy. The guy turned to me and said you fucker you should of never did that. He rushed at me and i moved to the side the guy's face connected with Randy's face hard. The guy collasped and was knocked out with blood all over his face. Randy ran to Adam and asked him if he was okay Adam said yes. I went to Jay and asked what happened he said that the guy tried to rape him and Adam tried to stop him he swung at him and broke the guy's nose then he pushed Adam on the ground so i jumped on his back gripping his neck. I hugged Jay tightly we're not coming back no more okay i don't care if you say you can protect yourself your pregnant right now and i'm not having this type of danger do you understand me? Jay nodded in my neck and i kissed him. **

**__****Adam Copeland's POV**

**__****I'm so glad i didn't fall on my stomach i thought to myself. Randy looked at my knuckles and kissed them. My knuckles were bloody it hurts so bad. RANDY I yelled as the guy got up and tried to punch him. Randy moved over and pushed the guy down the stairs. Randy grabbed me then told Jeff and jay let's go home. We got home and Randy wrapped my hand in a bandage. i went to my room and laid on the bed Randy came behind me and spooned me while wrapping his hand around my baby bump. Go to sleep Randy said ,i said okay shakily and drifted off to sleep scared inside.**

**__****3 MONTHS LATER...**

**__****Jay Reso's POV**

_****__**I woke up and my chest feeling heavy. I hissed in pain my chest was full of milk again it's been bothering me for two damn months. I rubbed them and it didn't help. I started to lactate and whimper. Jeff turned over to face me in the bed, he reached for my swollen breast and **__****__**begin**__****__** to rub them softly. I threw my head back moaning loudly. Jeff smirked then squeezed my breast, milk squirted out at him. Jeff chuckled then put his mouth on my nipple starting to suck hard. Fuck I hissed out when Jeff bit down on my nipple, he stopped and flicked out his tongue on the other nipple sucking at it roughly. So good Jeff mumbled while sucking my milk. Once he was done I had a tinted spot in front of my boxers, I started to rub at it softly. Jeff batted my hand away then pulled down my boxers making my dick bob up to my stomach. Let me try something Jeff said with wonder in his eyes, I nodded wondering Jeff wanted to try. Jeff started stroking my dick slowly every once in a while rubbing his thumb over my slit making me moan in pleasure. Jeff leaned down and put his mouth on the tip of my cock gently tonguing the slit. I bucked my hips up and I heard Jeff make a choking noise but started deep throating me inch by inch. Jeff I moaned out loud, Jeff looked up at me once my dick hit the back of his throat. I moaned at the sight of Jeff looking at me with seductive look,and his cheeks red. Jeff started to suck fast hollowing his cheek,I moaned loud then put my hands in my lover's hair forcing his head down more. Jeff started humming one of his songs and I lost it right there I came in his mouth with a hoarse moan. Jeff came up with a pop and smiled at me. That was fun Jeff said wiping his mouth, I nodded then Jeff took me to the bathroom for shower fun time.**_

**__****Randy Orton's POV**

_****__**I laid in my bed listening to my favorite song Kate Bush This Woman's Work while Adam decided to go to the **__****__**grocery**__****__** store by his self I wanted to help but he wanted to do it on his own geesh he was six months pregnant, I shook my head and let the music play on repeat. The door creaked open and there was Adam glowing and smiling at me but it was a different glow, the sound ended and repeated at the perfect moment**__****__**.**_

___****__**SONG **_

_****__**(Aaah Haaaa Oooooooooooo **__****__Pray__****__** God You Can Cope I'll Stand **__****__Outside__****__** This Woman's **__****__**Work**__****__** This Woman's World Oooo It's Hard On The Man Now His Part Is Over Now Starts The Craft Of The Fathhhhhhhhherrr I Know You Have A Little Life In You Yet)**_

_****__**Hey babe I said softly sitting up on the bed. Adam closed the door and started to slowly undress in front of me still smiling and glowing. A-dam what are yo- Shhh Adam said fully naked walking towards be and crawling on top of me, I want to make love to you Randy Kieth Orton Adam whispered in my ear softly. I shuddered, Adam started taking off my clothes slowly and passionately, looking into my eyes as he does it. I was fully naked and vulnerable, Adam bent down and started kissing me, I deepened it moaning in his mouth as our members touched making sweet friction. The kiss stopped and I looked at Adam with lustful eyes. Adam reached over to the drawer on the side of our bed and got the lube out of the drawer, open your legs he said slowly. I lifted up my legs slowly then opened them wide. Adam poured the shiny liquid on to his fingers and let his index finger enter me slowly. I hissed in pain as this was only my second time. Shh Adam said I know I know it'll feel good **__****__**soon..**_

**__** **____****SONG **

**__****(I Know You Have A Lot Of Strength Left , I Should Be Crying But I Just Cant Let It Show, I Should Be Hoping But I Can't Stop Thinking, All The Things I Should Said But I Never Said, All The Things I Should Of Done Though But We Never Did)**

**__****Adam started finger fucking me slowly, adding a second finger stretching me out, Adam took his fingers out and rubbed my leg softly trying to comfort me. He poured the lube on his dick and lined up with my entrance.**

_****__**SONG **_

**__****(All The Things I Should Of Giving But I Didn't Ohhhhhhhh Darling Make It Go..Make It Go Awayyy...)**

**__****Adam wasted no time and pushed into me with a smooth slide, I thew my head back hissing in pain then moaning in pleasure as he hit my prostate. I looked at Adam panting, blushing, and sweating. Adam looked at me with so much compassion in his eyes, he then took my arms and pinned them over my head.**

_****__**SONG **_

**__****(Give Meeeeee Theseee Momentsssssss...Back...Give Themmm Backkkkk...To Meeeeee...Give Me Thattt Littleee Kisssss...)**

**__****Adam started thrusting slowly hitting my prostate slowly and looking at me while I moaned softly looking at his green eyes that were almost black. H-harder I panted. As you wish Adam said softly and started thrusting deeper and harder. ADAM I screamed as he hit my prostate hard, making my nerves react. Adam moaned loudly as I tightened my hole around his pulsing dick inside of me. Adam released one of my arms then moved his hand down starting to rub my dick slowly as he kept hitting my prostate hard. I screamed and moaned completely gone in pleasure land as my eyes rolled back.**

_****__**SONG **__****___

**__****(Give Me Yourrrr Hand... I Know You Have A Little Life In You Yet, I Know You Have A Lot Of Strength Left)**

_****__**Adam did one more hard thrust and that was it I came moaning like a porn star on my stomach and on Adam's hand. Adam came inside of me then pulled out of me I whimpered at the lost of warmth and lost. Adam laid on his side breathing hard and his hair sweating on his face. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest then moved my hand down to rub his baby bump. I Love You Adam I said slowly. I Love You To Randy, Adam said back slowly falling asleep while smiling.**__****___


End file.
